Brindis
by Miyasa
Summary: Ambos habian cometido errores en el pasado, pero lo peor que podían hacer era seguir escondiendo los secretos bajo la alfombra.
1. Chapter 1

**Brindis.**

 **Ambos habian cometido errores en el pasado, pero lo peor que podían hacer era seguir escondiendo los secretos bajo la alfombra.**

 **N1: Primero Que nada Feliz Navidad! Les deseo lo mejor de lo mejor, disfruten compartan, coman rico.**

 **Honestamente me ha costado un poco de este fic, pero espero que disfruten de la primera parte.**

 **Disclaimer: Los derechos de ninguno de los personajes no me pertenecen, cualquier semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

PARTE I

La decepción, nuevamente, lleno el corazón de Helga sus padres finalmente no aparecieron en su graduación. Miro a cada niño con su familia posando para las fotos, ella estaba sola, así que simplemente se fue a casa.

Camino casi arrastrando los pies hasta el que se suponía era su hogar, miro su pórtico y el gran cartel que anunciaba la bienvenida de su hermana, Olga.

Entro preparada para un derroche de atención no dirigida a su persona, y se sorprendió al encontrar el pasillo vacío, pero luego recordó que lo más probable que Olga hubiese llamado para que la fueran a buscar, al fin y al cabo lo que quiere Olga, Olga lo consigue.

Se dirigió a la cocina en busca de algo que comer. Abrió el refrigerador, los armarios e incluso dentro del horno pero nuevamente lo único que había eran botellas de alcohol y de salsa tabasco.

Alcanzo un vaso, lo lleno de agua y se lo bebió esperando calmar su estómago. Era una táctica que aprendió de pequeña cuando su mesada se agotaba y ya no tenía que comer.

La chica subió las escaleras para poder dirigirse a su habitación a dormir, cuando su celular empezó a entonar una clásica melodía de Jazz, no tenía ganas de hablar, pero tampoco quería que se preocuparan por ella así que decidió que lo mejor sería enviar un mensaje.

Tiro su celular a un lado, arrojándose sobre la cama de manera diagonal, abrazo su almohada quedándose a los pocos minutos dormida.

* * *

Helga despertó de golpe, sentía la humedad entre sus piernas, se sintió terriblemente avergonzada mientras su estómago gruñía de hambre.

Bajo de su cama extrañamente grande, tenía miedo y estaba oscuro. Se alejó rápidamente de la cama ya que según su hermana el monstruo que vivía ahí la atraparía del pie para matarla lentamente.

Camino entre las sombras hasta el baño con una muda de ropa limpia para cambiarse, ella era una niña grande no quería que la vieran así, qué pensarían los otros niños, qué pensaría él.

Cuando estaba por llegar, una sombra la siguió en el pasillo, era grande y oscura se la comería si no escapaba, pensó en su mamá y en su papá quizás ya se los había devorado. ¿Qué podía hacer? La sombra la tomo en brazos pero ella intento escapar con todas sus fuerzas, aunque estaba agarrada muy fuerte.

—shhh, cállate mocosa.

Esa voz ella la conocía, sus ojos por fin se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y se dio cuenta que era su hermana Olga, suspiro aliviada pero ¿qué hacia ella vestida de negro?, se veía graciosa con su cara pintada.

—Olga, que bueno que eres tú pensé que había sido ese horrible monstruo del que me habías contado, tenía un poco de miedo.

—Baja la voz, no quieres que el monstruo nos escuche…

—pero yo quería ir al baño, tuve un accidente. —respondió avergonzada.

—Oh por dios, mocosa es que no sabes ir al baño, que asco, eres tonta y fea por eso te pasa esto, pero no te preocupes, todas esas cosas te salvaran de que te lleven. —La adolecente empujo a su pequeña hermana al piso, haciendo que esta pasara a llevar un jarrón y sonara un ruido estridente.

Unos pasos fuertes se escucharon desde la habitación de sus padres, cuando la puerta se abrió dio paso al gran Bob con un bate en mano, al ver a sus hijas en el pasillo se tranquilizó hasta que noto el desastre en la sala.

— ¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Qué le hiciste a mi jarrón niña? —Bob miro enojado a Helga, quien intentaba recoger los pedacitos de cerámicas con sus pequeñas manos.

—Fue, fue un accidente…

—Papi, papi, Helga nuevamente mojo la cama yo solo la quería ayudar pero se molestó y de la nada empezó a arrojar cosas, estoy asustada papi. —Olga pensó rápido, arrojándose a abrazar a su padre, pensando que eran unos tontos y ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que acababa de llegar.

—Miriam encárgate de este desastre.

—Ya voy, pero Helga querida como te paso esto…

—Yo me iré a dormir, jovencita deberías aprender a controlarte ¿Qué edad tienes?

—Tengo cuatro años, Bob.

—Olga, jamás hiso este tipo de cosas. — fue el último comentario que escucho Helga antes de que la puerta se cerrara en su cara.

— ¿Qué vamos hacer contigo?

La mujer bajo las escaleras hasta la cocina, dejando olvidada a su hija en el pasillo, la cual después de haber recogido todos los pedacitos dejándolos apilados, tomo sus cosas para cambiarse.

* * *

Olga nuevamente la había estado asustando, intento explicarles a sus padres que su hermana le contaba historias de terror que le provocaban pesadillas pero nadie la creía.

Su madre había estado durmiendo, ella le intentaba hablar pero solo respondía cosas chistosas, tomo el control del televisor y empezó a cambiar de canales, como lo hacía su papá, hasta que una de los programas menciono que en algunas civilizaciones creaban santuarios ofreciéndoles ofrendas en su honor para alejar a los monstruos y malos espíritus.

* * *

Despertó desorientada, por un momento, se miró las manos, volvía a tener trece años y no, ya no mojaba la cama.

El ruido de las llaves cayendo con fuerza en un mueble la termino de despertar, escucho voces. Lo más seguro que de su familia, se levantó para asomarse al pasillo.

—Que lastima que el vuelo de Olga se haya retrasado…

—Con las ganas que tenía de verla, iré a la cocina, Bob.

—Bueno, por lo menos hoy no tenía nada importante que hacer…

¿Nada importante? Parada desde la última escalón mirando hacia abajo, pensó que era verdad ella nunca valió nada esa familia. Dentro de ella esa llama de esperanza que aún le hacía tener fe en ellos se apagó reemplazándolo por una amarga ira.

Bajo haciendo el mayor ruido posible, le dolieron las rodillas con los golpes, sintió calambres en sus pies desnudos pero la amargura era mayor a eso, sus dientes rechinaron de odio.

Cuando bajo su padre la miro enarcando una ceja por todo el ruido que realizo su hija para anunciarse.

—Estabas aquí niña, ¿Por qué no fuiste con nosotros a buscar a tu hermana?, tienes suerte que su vuelo haya retrasado y no llegue hasta pasado mañana. Ahora mueve tu trasero y ve por una soda bien helada quiero ver si están transmitiendo mi último anuncio en la tv.

— ¡¿Por qué no me quieres?!

Asombrado de la acusación de su hija menor, Bob Pataki quiso decirle que la quería pero, las palabras no salían de su boca.

— ¿Por qué papá? ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto tratarme de una manera afectuosa? ¿Tanto trabajo es recordar mi nombre? —Eran años de soportar la indiferencia. Su voz se suavizo antes de volver a preguntar—Por favor Bob, dime tan solo ¿Por qué?

—yo… no es que no te quiera…

—solo dime ¿Por qué? Es porque no soy tan brillante, porque no gano concursos, porque no quise aprender a tocar el piano, porque no soy tan perfecta como Olga…

—yo…

— Ni siquiera soy lo suficientemente importante para que recordaras que hoy era mi graduación, lo único que quería es que estuvieran ahí, solo eso— Se arrodillo derrotada —Dime, tan solo dime que es lo que hice mal…

Miriam buscaba los ingredientes necesarios para poder preparar su batido, ya no estaría Olga no tenía sentido fingir que su familia era perfecta, cuando escucho el estallido de la joven. Verla quebrarse preguntando el por qué su padre no la quería, rompió su corazón y miles de recuerdos vinieron a su mente. La mujer se asomó al pasillo para poder enfrentar, después de años de vergüenza, su mayor error.

—Nada, Helga. Tú no nunca has hecho nada malo.

La chica miro sorprendida a su madre, hablo con tal seguridad, que le dio a entender que aún estaba sobria.

—Entonces ¿Por qué? Toda esa indiferencia, sé que se han esforzado pero nunca es más que por una temporada y todo vuelve a la rutina normal, tan solo pido la cuarta parte de lo que dan a Olga es todo lo que quiero o es que acaso ni siquiera eso puedo obtener…

—Helga, Hija. Hay cosas que hacemos los adultos, que lamentablemente traen repercusiones y que decidimos esconder por miedo, es como una bola de nieve, no te das cuenta cuando ya es tan grande que no la puedes detener. Pero eres una niña inteligente y necesitas respuestas.

—Miriam…

—No, Bob. Es hora de que esta situación termine, ella no merece esto, hemos sido unos padres pésimos. —Miriam se armó de un valor que hasta el día de hoy no había tenido. —debes saber la verdad.

—¡No!. te prohíbo que traigas esa historia a la luz…

— ¿Qué verdad? —Helga pregunto confundida.

—Ella merece saberlo. —apoyo las manos en los hombros de su hija menor. —Cariño, tú no has hecho nada malo.

—Si, como no. Por eso toda la vida se la han pasado ignorándome.

—No es tu culpa, tu nunca has hecho nada malo cariño. Yo…

—No, Miriam, por favor no lo digas… —La voz de Bob, perdió la fuerza, nadie podía saber el secreto porque si salía a la luz significaba que tenía que asumir una verdad que ni con los años había podido afrontar.

—Yo…Yo le fui infiel a tú padre, antes que nacieras —lo había dicho, por fin había pronunciado esas palabras en voz alta

— ¿Qué? Pero eso quiere decir que él no es…— miro al que creía que era su padre el que había sentado en las escaleras agarrándose la cabeza con las manos, de repente ya no le pareció tan grande y amenazador es como si hubiera envejecido, en un par de segundos, diez años.

—Escúchame, por favor, solo escúchame. —Rogó la mujer la que estaba arrodillada frente a su hija con aun las manos en los hombros de ella, se paró sacudiéndose el vestido, miro su reflejo en el espejo frente a ella para luego buscar la mirada de su hija a través del cristal.

* * *

Miriam y Bob eran habitantes de Dakota del sur pero mientras que ella recibía clases privadas en el rancho de su familia, Bob asistía a la pequeña primaria del pueblo y por las tarde hacía recados para poder ayudar a su mamá.

La familia Pataki, estaba compuesta por la madre, el hijo y la tía abuela de la madre de Bob. Los dos primeros emigraron desde su país natal, luego de la muerte de toda la familia Pataki en un accidente, aceptando la invitación de su tía abuela, la cual había estado viviendo sola en la ciudad.

Pronto se dieron cuenta que en la gran ciudad no habían tantas posibilidades para una mujer soltera y su hijo asi que se fueron al campo como no había padre ni anillo a la vista en esta familia y al igual que en todo poblado pequeño, los rumores pronto se dejaron esparcir pero a la mujer nunca le importaron las habladurías, la vida no era tan cara como en la ciudad, tenía una buena escuela para su hijo, a su tía el aire limpio del campo le sentaba mejor y ambas habían encontrado un buen trabajo.

La señora Pataki, trabajaba de empleada en la casa de los Collins mientras que su tía, siempre tan vivaz, se encargaba de un emprendimiento pero debido a eso no podía cuidar del pequeño Bob, viéndose en la obligación de ir por las tardes al trabajo con su mamá.

A pesar de que vivían casi juntos, ambos chicos solo se observaban de lejos y nunca cruzaron palabra alguna hasta que un día la matriarca de la casa, Alexandra Collins, al notar al pequeño hijo de la cocinera se apiado de él y lo sumo a las clases privadas de su hija naciendo entre ellos una gran amistad.

—Entonces no vas a la escuela porque, te pierdes con facilidad. Eso es súper, bueno no la parte de perderse, pero la de no ir a la escuela es genial.

— ¿No te gusta ir a la escuela? —pregunto la niña extrañada, ella pensaba que sería genial compartir con otros niños, como mostraban en los programas de la tv.

—Nah, no es eso, la escuela está bien, supongo. Pero no me gusta que me molesten los otros niños.

—No entiendo porque lo harían, eres genial.

El chico se sonrojo ante las palabras de la niña, llevándose la mano tras el cuyo para explicarle que se burlaban de su ceja y también de sus orejas.

— Aunque si lo piensas bien si parece una oruga y si parecen orejas de chivo — el chico se estiro las orejas para demostrarlo haciendo reír a Miriam.

— creo que tu ceja te da personalidad y tus orejas quizás sí parecen de chivo, pero realmente creo que son adorables.

— ¿Bob? ¿Qué te sucede? — el chico de la nada se había desmayado, frente a ella, quizás estuviese empezando a enfermar su cara estaba completamente roja pero tenía una gran sonrisa, nadie estaba feliz de enfermar bueno pero Bob Pataki era un niño muy peculiar.

Cuando Frederick Collins se enteró pego el grito en el cielo, al saber que el bastardo de la sirvienta estaría cerca de su princesa y solo cambio de parecer debido a que el muchacho demostró ser un buen guardián para su hija, al salvarla de un las patas de un semental asustado. Así que le permitió seguir recibiendo clases a cambio de que protegiera a su hija.

—Bueno, definitivamente eso no fue una buena idea.

—Y que lo digas, por poco tu padre casi me mata. —El chico aun recordaba el miedo que sintió por Sir Philip aunque no podía equivaler al que sintió cuando Miriam estuvo a punto de ser golpeada por Rayo Feroz.

—Ahora quiero montar uno de esos toros.

— ¿Qué? Estas loca, a este paso voy a terminar con canas antes de tiempo.

* * *

Por la gran ventana del segundo piso, Philip Collins vio a Robert Pataki, ser arrastrado una vez más por las locas ideas de su hija, suspiro divertido.

Tuvo que darle crédito por su valentía al niño porque cuando le dio permiso para continuar siendo amigos, no pensó que duraría tanto ya que tan solo era un niño pequeño y escuálido, aunque con el tiempo noto en él una mente astuta.

Robert Pataki siempre estaba negociando favores a cambio de algunas monedas. Si hacía calor en el verano se internaba en busca de un limonero para poder hacer jarras de limonadas, con hielo y vendérselas a los trabajadores del lugar. Para el invierno había aprendido a utilizar la estufa para hacer café, aunque su mamá siempre se negaba decía que era tarea de ella cocinar.

Después de tanto tiempo juntos era natural que el chico se enamorara de la bella jovencita, era como un ángel con sus largos cabellos color trigo, toda una princesa, educada, inteligente, elegante, campeona de monta toros con solo nueve años y ahora nadadora olímpica con quince de edad.

Él había sido contratado para ocuparse del jardín, una vez que el ultimo jardinero se jubiló, y podía ver a la chica con sus amigas nadar pero la única a la que él le importaba era Miriam aunque ella solo lo siguiera viendo como su mejor amigo, se secó el sudor y siguió empujando la pesada cortadora de pasto, aun le quedaba bastante y el sol estaba en su máximo punto se arremango nuevamente los puños de la camisa y puso su sombrero en su cabeza.

—Holaaaaa, tierra llamando a Miriam. — Eri, miro a su amiga todavía embobada por el saludo de su sexy jardinero.

—Al parecer alguien aún está en la novena nube.

—Sí, bueno esto nos confirma que John no tiene oportunidad alguna con Miriam. —Peggy negó repetida veces antes de contarle su plan a Eri.

Miriam siguió observando a Bob, con ambas manos en el pecho intentando torpemente acallar los latidos de su corazón, sin percatarse de que sus amigas nadaban hasta el fondo de la piscina cuando Miriam volvió de la realidad, era muy tarde ambas chicas le habían empezado a hacer ahogadillas.

* * *

El chico Pataki respiro hondo antes de golpear la puerta del despacho de su jefe, trago saliva nerviosamente después de escuchar el pase que le indicó que él hombre esperaba su llegada, se quitó el sombrero y empujo la puerta para poder entrar.

—Me llamo, señor.

—Sí, Robert. Siéntate por favor. —él chico nervioso se sentó frente al escritorio de caoba oscuro.

Hubo un largo silencio hasta que el hombre que había estado de espaldas a la habitación mirando por la enorme ventana hacia el horizonte se dio la vuelta y camino hacia las puertas del mueble de mini bar, saco dos vasos y los sirvió con Whisky, ofreciéndole uno al chico.

—lo siento por tu perdida muchacho.

—Gracias, pero la partida de la tía abuela la veníamos ver desde mucho… —Pero a pesar de sus palabras el joven, sentía una profunda pena por la ida de su nana.

—ya veo. Entonces muchacho, ¿Cómo está tu madre?

* * *

Bob nuevamente llego desaliñado a casa, Miriam siempre estaba atenta al momento en el que el chico cruzaba el pequeño camino que estaba justo bajo de su ventana para ir a la casita que su madre y él empezaron a ocupar una vez murió su tía.

Ella de verdad no supo que paso los últimos dos años, de un día para otro dejaron de ser los mejores amigos, seguían compartiendo y viajando juntos a la secundaria pero nunca más volvieron a ser tan cercanos Miriam sospechaba que él se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, por eso ella para encubrir sus sentimientos empezó a salir con otro chico. John era un chico gentil y tierno, era muy fácil hablar con él y sus besos eran suaves toques como las alas de una mariposa pero nunca le provoco lo mismo que Bob quien con una sola mirada le robaba el aliento.

En ese tiempo Robert había sido aceptado en el equipo de fútbol*, llamando la atención de muchas chicas al convertirse en el capitán, el aún estaba enamorado de su pequeña amiga, pero no podía dejar que su madre perdiera su empleo y la casa que le proporcionaba la familia Collins, ya que gracias a ello podían permitirse arrendar la que una vez compartieron con su tía.

Por muy buenos amigos que hubiese sido ella era inalcanzable, totalmente fuera de su liga. Lo que él no sabía que ella también estaba enamorada en secreto de él pero eran amigos y no quería perder su amistad. Así que empezó a salir con otras chicas y tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de matar a John Laurens cuando vio besar a su Miriam.

Con el pasar del tiempo su separación se hizo tan grande que no hablaron por meses hasta que inesperadamente la señora Pataki falleció.

La noche en quedo completamente solo en el mundo el chico Pataki, lloro y Miriam quiso acompañarlo, lo acogió en su cuerpo para calmar su dolor, sin saber que esa noche dejaría consecuencias.

Pasaron dos meses más, ya estaba cerca la graduación Miriam pronto podría entrar a la universidad y eso la alegraba así nunca más volvería a ver a Robert, lo odiaba. Días después de haber estado muy preocupada por su desaparición creyó por un momento que habían vuelto a ser los de antes pero simplemente le dejo en claro que no significo nada, nuevamente le vio colgada de un brazo a otra bella chica.

—Estaba realmente furiosa, quería matarlo, entonces me acerque a su casa para decirle unas últimas palabras cuando lo encontré herido, su pecho estaba desnudo lleno de marca de golpes y vendas.

La joven preocupada entro exigiéndole que le explicara qué había pasado, lo amenazo con mudarse a vivir con él hasta que soltara todo, Bob exhausto le conto toda la historia, la muerte de su nana, la enfermedad de su madre, la amenaza del padre de ella y la golpiza recibida por parte de los matones de Sir Philip.

* * *

Helga estaba asombrada de la historia que su madre estaba contando, ella no sabía cómo se habían conocido sus padres, ni siquiera había escuchado sobre la familia de su padre, obvio que ella intuía que debía tenerla pero realmente nunca lo pensó demasiado, miro a su padre que aun parecía una estatua de cemento.

— Una vez aclaramos todos los malos entendidos, trazamos un plan con tu padre, él tenía una beca deportiva para la universidad y pensaba buscar un trabajo y yo ya había sido aceptada en una universidad vecina. Ambos viajaríamos a New York y podríamos ser libres para amarnos, pero un mes antes de concretar nuestros planes me di cuenta que nuestra única noche juntos, dejo consecuencias y yo ya tenía tres meses de embarazo.

* * *

Alexandra, la madre de Miriam, fue la primera en notar los síntomas. Ella tenía miedo de como reaccionaria su marido si se enteraba por otra persona así que, en contra de los deseos de su hija, le comunico el mayor miedo del hombre desde que descubrió a ese chiquillo jugando con su primogénita.

—Me exigió que me realizara un aborto, pero me negué y hui con la ayuda de mi madre, tú padre y yo nos casamos en cuanto ambos cumplimos la mayoría de edad, y aunque nos amábamos, éramos tan solo unos críos, yo solo había tenido un novio antes y era el ojito derecho de tu abuelo, su princesa. —Miriam se apoyó contra la pared, abrazándose. — Nunca me pudo perdonar que me quedara embarazada, ni si quiera el día de su muerte. Ya no podíamos seguir los mismos planes, ninguno de los dos termino su educación en esos momentos, tú padre tuvo que vender la casita de su madre por un precio menor a lo que le hubiera dado el mercado a sus arrendatarios.

Como parte de pago, el joven Pataki, además de dinero recibió una casa rodante y en esa se movió de un condado a otro ofreciendo sus servicios como jardinero que era lo único que sabía hacer, hasta que llegamos a Hillwood los meses pasaron rápido y aun no encontraban un lugar donde establecerse.

—Cuando nuestro dinero estaba ya por desaparecer, sin un techo fijo y sin seguro médico vimos el anuncio de una acogedora casa de Huéspedes con una habitación disponible para nuestra pequeña familia.

* * *

— ¿Casa de huéspedes? No será…

Después de mucho tiempo paralizado, Bob decidió por fin hablar —Sí, la misma casa de huéspedes, Helga.

Phil y Gertie Shortman al ver a la pareja de chicos, se apiadaron de ellos y le arrendaron a un muy bajo costo una de sus habitaciones.

—Busque trabajo a los alrededores, me fue bastante bien, había muchas pequeñas empresas que necesitaban a alguien joven y fuerte que moviera pesadas cajas. Sabes a pesar de la beca que había obtenido, mi sueño era tener algún día mi propio negocio de aparatos electrónicos, con mi madre nunca tuvimos más allá de un pequeño congelador, deseaba poder vender ese tipo de cosas a un menor precio.

* * *

Con solo un mes para que Miriam saliera de cuentas, Bob tuvo la oportunidad de su vida una empresa canadiense, necesitaba un joven que pudiese entregar sus transistores en distintos puntos de Estados Unidos. Se trabajaba dos semanas, se descansaban las otras dos, el pago era bueno, tenía beneficios, salud privada, dentistas, regalías pero no podía aceptar y dejar a Miriam sola. Así que tuvo que buscar otra manera y Bob Pataki se transformó en trabajador de la construcción.

—Pronto Olga nació, era una niña que demandaba mucha atención, estábamos desesperados, no paraba de llorar y los otros huéspedes se quejaban pero a pesar de eso los Shortman se negaron a abandonar a sus inquilinos, nos cedieron la de su hijo que se iba a la universidad que estaba más alejada y por lo menos los problemas con los vecinos se detuvieron.

Él dinero de la construcción no les dejaba lo suficiente, así que en cuanto Bob se le presento nuevamente la posibilidad de trabajar para los canadienses no lo dudó ni un segundo, sus jefes le exigieron terminar la secundaria antes de partir, vendió la casa rodante y con ese dinero pudieron sobrevivir hasta que por fin obtuvo su diploma.

* * *

—A pesar de que ambos nos fuimos antes de la graduación, mi asistencia era perfecta gracias a que nuestro chofer siempre me iba a dejar y buscar, en cambio tu padre tuvo que faltar muchas veces para poder obtener ganancias adicionales para poder costear el tratamiento de su madre.

—Por un tiempo las cosas nos resultaron bien, yo tenía un buen trabajo, teníamos un techo, ahorros, una preciosa hija de tres años pero un día llegue de otro viaje y me di cuenta que estaba marchitando a tu madre. —Miro a la mujer, que aun tenia los brazos cruzados y continuo —Tenia este dinero para poder comprar una pequeña casa pero quería darle a tu madre lo mejor, ella había vivido toda su vida con grandes lujos y yo solo la había hecho pasar miserias. Quería hacer algo grande, tome todo y en vez de sacarla de la pequeña habitación lo invertí en comprar un lote de localizadores a los canadienses, arrende el primer emporio beeper y cruce los dedos para que se vendieran.

— Rápidamente el mercado se amplió, todos tenían un localizador, la demanda superaba la oferta, realice buenos contratos y empecé a ganar dinero pero era tanta mi obsesión que continúe invirtiendo y no me detuve nunca.

* * *

Pronto Llegó el momento en que por fin Bob, pudo tener dinero en efectivo y empezó a generar ganancia real. Lo primero que hizo fue comprar una gran casa en un buen sector de la ciudad.

Miriam intento estudiar una carrera, inscribió a Olga en una guardería, pero la pequeña seguía demandando constante atención y pronto tuvo que dejar de estudiar.

La mujer no sabía que hacer de su vida, nunca se había visto como una ama de casa hasta que vio la oportunidad de que su hija pudiese hacer todo lo que ella tuvo de niña, la llevo desde muy pequeña a tomar clases de canto, baile, piano, violín, pintura llamando la atención de muchos, cuando solo con años años podía deletrear palabras difíciles entonces Bob el que estaba obsesionado con el trabajo empezó a llevar a inscribir a su hija a competencias.

Ambos estaban obsesionados Miriam estaba recreando su vida en Olga y Bob quería demostrar que era como el rey Midas.

* * *

—Ganaba una tras otra, una y otra vez. Ambos disfrutábamos de los triunfos de Olga hasta que ella cumplió nueve años. Recibí un llamado de mi madre, mi padre se estaba muriendo y pidió verme. Le rogué a Bob que fuéramos, pero el insistió que no necesitábamos hasta que después de muchas suplicas acepto.

—Accedí, porque le quería mostrar a ese viejo que ya no era el hijo de la cocinera del que todos hablaban. Había triunfado yo solo.

—Mi padre era terco, de esos hombres a la antigua que seguían su propia ley pero me adoraba, pensé que por fin me había perdonado. Cuando llegamos tú padre se puso a alardear de lo bien que estábamos, de lo buena que Olga era en la escuela, de su negocio, ya no quedaba tiempo cuando por fin pude hablar con él me preguntó ¿qué es lo que había hecho con mi vida?, sus últimas palabras fueron, que decepción…

* * *

Los Patakis solo se quedaron hasta el entierro ya que Olga estaba inscrita en el concurso académico de la ciudad, llegaron justo a tiempo para que la niña participara pero cuando tenía que responder la última respuesta algo detuvo a la chica siendo la primera competencia que perdió.

Bob estaba furioso y decepcionado llego a decir que ver al padre de la mujer les había lanzado una maldición, esa fue la primera noche que durmieron separados.

—Olga no paraba de quejarse del dolor, la tuvimos que llevar de urgencia al hospital por suerte fue justo a tiempo, ya que tenía apendicitis.

* * *

—Ese fue el motivo por el que perdió ese concurso —Helga solo sabía que Olga no había respondido la última pregunta pero nunca se había parado a pensar por qué no había podido responder una pregunta tan fácil.

— Sí, pero no fue todo lo que sucedió por esa época, solo fue el inicio de una mala racha —Se lamentó Bob.

—Primero nos entraron a robar, hubo una inundación que descompuso gran parte de la mercadería pero lo peor fue el gran incendio que consumió gran parte de la tienda de localizadores, lo habíamos perdido casi todo pero tu padre es un hombre fuerte e inteligente, empeño la casa para un crédito y empezó a trabajar el triple que antes pero no volvimos a estar juntos por un largo tiempo.

—Salía casi al amanecer y regresaba muy de madrugada no le encontré sentido a molestar a tu madre, habían noches que me quedaba en la nueva tienda, dormido entre los escombros.

—Me sentía más sola que nunca, dejaba dormida a Olga con la niñera y me ponía a caminar por la ciudad. Un día Salí sin paraguas y para protegerme de la lluvia entre a un bar, la última vez que había entrado a uno fue para mi cumpleaños número diecisiete gracias a una amiga, me senté en la barra y pedí algo dulce y sin alcohol pero mientras esperaba se acercó un hombre hacia a mí y me invito una copa.

—Me da la impresión que eres una mujer que nunca ha estado satisfecha.

—Desde luego que no sé a qué se refiere.

—Eres como yo, nunca estoy satisfecho.

— ¿Es cierto eso?

—Mi nombre es Miriam Pataki.

—Alexander Hamilton.

— ¿Cómo él?

—No, en realidad mi nombre es…

Miriam y el hombre hablaron por un buen tiempo hasta que llego, la copa de Miriam, la mujer observo su vaso notando inmediatamente que no era lo que ella pidió. Intento llamar al camarero…pero él la detuvo confesándole haber cambiado su insípido jugo por una copa de champagne.

—Lo siento, pero no bebo…

—Vamos Miriam, seguirás igual que siempre. Descuidada por tu esposo, encerrada en cuatro paredes igual que tu infancia ¿No quieres Brindar?

En un arranque de valor, la mujer accedió, el hombre tomo su copa y ambos la alzaron.

—Bueno y ¿Por qué quieres brindar?

—Solo por esta noche, ¿no sería más que suficiente?

—Entonces Brindemos. —chocaron suavemente el cristal de ambas copas.

Se encontraron un par de veces más, siempre todo era inocente pero llego el día en que la mujer despertó en la cama del desconocido.

— yo le había sido infiel a mi esposo, decidí no volver a verlo una vez deje el departamento.

Después de tener a Olga, el periodo de Miriam comenzó a ser irregular, así que cuando paso un mes sin llegarle, no se preocupó ya que no era la primera vez que le pasaba. Cuando pasaron a ser dos meses, comenzó a entrar en pánico pero para estar segura fue a comprar un test de embarazo.

—Era oficial, estaba embarazada. Estaba desbastada estaba segura que esa aventura había dejado consecuencias, rápidamente tome una hora para el ginecólogo, le conté la verdad y me realizo pruebas, cuando llegue a casa me confirmaron mi embarazo y también que las pruebas estaban limpias.

—Se dio la casualidad que ese día, termine temprano después de los dos últimos meses caóticos, la empresa constructora trabajo rápido. La estructura estaba intacta, reconstruyeron el negocio más grande. Cuando llegue a casa, me dirigí al baño del primer piso y vi la prueba. Me emociono saber que Miriam estaba nuevamente embarazada, no era el mejor momento. Pero que rayos, estaba feliz.

—Cuando entre, Bob estaba mirando la prueba con una gran sonrisa. Me quede paralizada.

Abrió la puerta, pensando en cómo podría enfrentar esta situación y lo vio ahí, sosteniendo la maldita prueba, le sonrió abriendo sus brazos invitándola a abrazarlo. La invadió el pánico y una vez cerrada la puerta comenzó a llorar fuertemente.

Su esposo entro en pánico, corrió a tomarla en brazos, la llevo al sofá en donde la recostó. Intento calmar a su mujer pero esta no paraba de sollozar.

—Por favor Miriam, esto no puede ser bueno para él bebe.

—Estoy embarazada. —Entre sollozos confeso pero su marido la miro confundido.

—Sí, ya vi la prueba, pero no te preocupes. Puede que aún no sea el mejor momento pero no las arreglaremos y así Olga tendrá un hermanito o hermanita.

—Estoy embarazada.

—Miriam, tranquila. No estoy molesto, tranquilízate.

—No es tuyo.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **N2: En realidad tenía pensado un OneShot para esta trama pero no se porque me pasa que me voy mucho por las ramas y llevaba mucho escrito por eso lo dividi en dos partes.**

 **Me gusta escribir fic, me nace una idea e intento plasmarla. pero tengo el gran problema del tiempo. desarrollar un capitulo me toma alrededor de 10 días aunque escriba todos los días un poquito ya que para poder hacerlo tengo que investigar y ver capítulos claves.**

 **Para este en particular, ocupe los siguientes:**

 **-El viaje.**

 **-Matrimonio.**

 **-La Noche de Brujas de Arnold.**

 **-Abner Vuelve a Casa.**

 **-La maestra estudiante.**

 **-La hermana mayor.**

 **-La niñera.**

 **-Olga se compromete.**

 **-Helga como Lila.**

 **No olviden pasar a leer mis otros fics de Arnold, que son:**

 **Mira niñita.**

 **Intervención.**

 **Un beso, un dólar. Próxima actualización 31-12-2017.**

 **Si les gustan y quieren seguir apoyando mi inspiración, no olviden dejar su review se aceptan todo tipo de criticas. :)**

 **Que pasen una buenas navidades.**

 **Nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holi!**

 **Me demore mas de lo que esperaba, ha sido un cambio de año caótico, pero bueno.**

 **N1: Se supone que este fic era un Oneshot pero por algún motivo tomo vida propia me quedan 2 capitulos más. el 4 esta terminado pero no corregido y el tercero me falta llenar unos vacíos argumentales pero ya se los compartire.**

 **Ninguno de los personajes de Hey Arnold! me pertenece ni tampoco las referencias a musicales, series de anime, otros cartoon, bla bla bla...**

Cap2

No era justo. Como pudieron esconderle algo así toda su vida. Miro al hombre que aún permanecía sentado en la escalera. Su rostro era una fría máscara sin expresiones intento buscar en su rostro alguna señal que indicara que estoy podría ser una broma, un mal chiste.

Toda esta historia acaso seria verdad, ¿No era su verdadero padre? ¿Cómo se suponía que una persona se sentía cuando le daban una noticia así? ¿Feliz? ¿Triste? A pesar de todo era su papá y habían tenido sus momentos, a pesar de todo ella se había sentido feliz de ser una Pataki, pero donde la dejaba eso ahora, miro a su madre la que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Cuando le dije la verdad a Bob, esperaba que se enfureciera, gritara y me echara de la casa pero…

* * *

Bob estaba paralizado, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos no había podido hacer feliz a su esposa al punto que tuvo que buscarse otro hombre. Nadie podía enterarse que él había fracasado. Él bebe que esperaba su mujer para todos los efectos seria suyo, lo aprendería a querer porque sería el hijo de la mujer de la que aún estaba enamorado y el hermano de su pequeña princesa.

—Todo está bien, Miriam, será un Pataki.

En un principio las cosas iban bien, con la nueva tienda en funcionamiento y el auge de los aparatos electrónicos aun en alza, se tuvieron que contratar más empleados reduciendo directamente la jornada del dueño.

Durante los primeros dos meses, Bob Pataki fue un esposo ejemplar. Todos los días volvía temprano a casa para poder cenar y compartir con su esposa e hija, se preocupó de agendar los controles y llevar a cada cita con el ginecólogo a Miriam.

A pesar de que su esposa lo hubiese engañado, Bob estaba feliz, la vida nuevamente le sonreía. Quizás no fuese el dueño de una cadena de electrodomésticos, pero con la nueva tienda todo iba bien hasta que un día fue alertado a través de una auditoria externa que se habían detectado facturas y cheques a proveedores inexistentes, alguien había estado robando dinero, así que llamo al jefe de contabilidad.

Un golpe en la puerta alerto al dueño del emporio Beeper, que el hombre que esperaba había llegado, le indico que pasara.

— ¿Quería verme señor?

—Sí, si pasa. —Robert Pataki miro al hombre frente suyo e inmediatamente capto una mirada extraña. —iré directamente al grano Steve, alguien de tu departamento ha estado girando cheques a nombre de la compañía, quiero que descubras quien es y me lo traigas.

—No hay problema con eso, ya sé quién es. —mientras decía sus palabras puso sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, paseándose por la oficina hasta detenerse en una vitrina en particular silbó en admiración por la selección de licores en el mueble.

—Bueno hombre, tráelo entonces, quiero saber quién se cree que es que puede verle la cara al Gran Bob y salirse con la suya, antes que se lo lleve la policía. —Bob estaba digitando el primer número.

—Yo que tú no haría eso. —Steve le dirigió una sonrisa lobuna, había caminado perezosamente hasta el escritorio antes de tomar el marco de plata que estaba sobre este, la cual contenía una foto de Miriam y Olga.

— ¿Y por qué no debería hacerlo?… — si no hubiese tenido las manos ocupadas, Bob hubiese agarrado por las solapas de su camisa.

—Porque yo fui el que lo hizo, por cierto bonita familia…

Bob que ya estaba enfurecido, soltó el teléfono para agarrar al hombre del cuello de la camisa por encima del escritorio, acercándolo de manera furiosa a su cara.

—Mira imbécil, nadie se burla de Big Bob y mucho menos en su propia oficina. —Estaba por darle un golpe en la cara al jefe de contabilidad, con sus burlones ojos azules y su ancha sonrisa. Cuando el altavoz del teléfono le indicaba que ya habia entrado la llamada, tiró al hombre al suelo para poder hablar.

Steve solo se levantó perezosamente, sacudiéndose el inexistente polvo en su ropa, nuevamente levanto la fotografía y pronunciaba unas palabras que dejaron a Bob sorprendido.

—Repite lo que acabas de decir.

La mente de Bob trabajo rápidamente, entendiendo el trasfondo de la frase, inmediatamente descifro quien era él.

 _— Usted ha llamado al_ _1-877-FTC-HELP…_

La grabadora al otro lado del teléfono, siguió indicando los distintos anexos hasta que el hombre despertara de su transe.

Él hombre de ojos azules, espero atentamente mientras sacaba una botella de la licorera y servía dos vasos, se podía sentir la tensión y furia de Bob en el ambiente pero Steve era completamente inmune.

Una vez Robert Pataki cortó la llamada, todo quedo en silencio. Bob se inclinó sobre la mesa con las manos extendidas, mirando el escritorio mientras sopesaba la situación.

El hombre estaba intentando creer la única posibilidad que su mente estaba formulando, acaso ese era el hombre con que Miriam lo había engañado ¿pero que hacia ahí? Honestamente, él no había pensado en el tipo con el que había estado su mujer ni nunca espero conocerlo pero ahora estaba ahí, es más trabajaba para él ¿Qué es lo que quería?

El suspiro de satisfacción después de beber fue lo que despertó al hombre de su letargo, miro a la sabandija que bebía con deleite de su licorera.

— ¿Quería que repitiera lo que había dicho, _jefe_? Pero ambos sabemos que entendiste la primera vez, _Bob_. ¿Puedo llamarte así, cierto? —Soltó una carcajada burlona, tomo un trago más del licor color caramelo. —mmm, está bueno. Nada mal para un bastardo, ¿No, Bob?

Cada vez que el tipo decía su nombre arrastraba la _o_ , pero lo último era la gota que había rebalsado el vaso, se acercó con pasos pesados al hombre que dejo el trago en un mueble cercano preparado para el ataque de furia de su jefe.

—Ya me estoy cansando de tu jueguito, dime que es lo que quieres…

—Fue muy fácil ¿Sabes? mientras tú seguías levantando tu negocio de las cenizas, me dejaste el camino despejado, aun puedo oír sus suaves gemidos.

—Habla de una buena vez, antes que te deje sin dientes.

—yo, nada en especial… solo ya sabes, un pequeño incentivo para que este secreto quede entre estas cuatro paredes, _Bob._

— Con que dinero ¿de eso se trata todo esto?

—Digamos que es un poco más complicado que eso _Bob_ —Steve puso sus manos en los brazos de Bob para intentar alejarlo.

—Estoy empezando a hartarme de ti, dime de una vez que es lo que planeas.

— ¿Te suena el nombre de John?

Robert intento buscar en sus memorias, pero ese nombre no era importante ¿sería algún empleado?, ¿Alguien a quien le había trabajado? No le sonaba para nada.

—Porque tendría que conocer ese nombre.

El Rostro de Steve se transformó en una fea mueca de puro odio, aprovechando que Bob había aflojado el agarre aprovecho de tomar el vaso y tomarse el líquido de un solo trago.

—Bueno Bob, pues John Laurens era mi hermanastro y fue el primer novio de tu esposa.

A la mente del hombre vino un muchacho pelirrojo, palido y pecoso.

—A si ese tipo ¿Qué acaso no pudo aceptar que Miriam me escogió a mí y mando a su hermano? es solo un mal perdedor. —lo último lo menciono con una mueca burlona.

—Mira grandísimo animal. —fue el turno de Steve tomar del cuello a Bob, si bien no era tan fornido, era igual de alto que él—Por tu culpa, mi hermano se suicidó después que se enteró que Miriam lo había dejado por ti.

—No es mi culpa, yo no obligue a Miriam a nada. Si no pudo aceptar el rechazo es su problema.

—Él la amaba, estaba loco por ella a tal punto de que le ofreció matrimonio y que pasarán a su hijo como si fuera de ellos.

—Pero me eligió a mí, así que si ya cumpliste con tu venganza vete. No me importa lo que haya hecho Miriam, ella sigue siendo mi mujer.

—Pues no Bob, esto es solo el principio. Quiero que me des un cheque por la suma de dos mil dólares y que lo cubras de tu bolsillo.

—Bastardo…

—Curiosa elección de palabras, Bob. Porque a diferencia tuya yo no soy un bastardo…

— ¿Qué?

—Como me oíste, jefe. Sé que eres un bastardo y no uno cualquiera, eres el hijo ilegitimo de un poderoso diputado y su amante. ¿La familia Pataki murió en un accidente? Mentiras, la puta de tu madre los enga…— No alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando vio negro, el gancho de Bob dio directo en su mandíbula mandándolo a través de la habitación al suelo.

El hombre más grande y furioso levanto al rubio del suelo listo para darle otro golpe… cuando un toque en la puerta lo hizo volver a la realidad.

—Jefe, ¿está todo bien ahí?

—Sí, si solo se cayó un mueble.

— ¿Quiere que lo ayude a levantarlo?

—No yo ya me ocupo, tú vuelve a lo tuyo.

Miro al hombre en el suelo tenía la camisa arrugada en el cuello, la sangre empezó a escurrir desde la nariz o la boca manchando la tela blanca, el color del pómulo empezó a oscurecer en la blanca piel de Steve. Bob Estaba listo para seguir golpeándolo pero sus palabras lo detuvieron.

— ¿Qué dirán las personas del gran Bob cuando se enteren que es hijo de una prostituta?

—Cállate, maldito. Cállate. —agarro nuevamente al hombre por el cuello y azoto su cabeza contra la alfombra.

—Golpéame, hazlo Bob sé que quieres pero déjame decirte una cosa tus empleados pronto sospecharan y vendrán a ver que está sucediendo y ¿Qué crees que dirán al ver esta escena? O ¿Qué dirán cuando se enteren que Big Bob, el hombre dueño de los supe localizadores es solo un bastardo?

—Maldita sea, te daré el cheque.

—Muy bien, Bob, Ya nos estamos entendiendo. ¿Te tomaras esto? — Steve indico, con una sonrisa socarrona, el segundo vaso que había quedado preparado en la mesa pero la mirada de odio que le dio Bob indico una clara respuesta. — supongo que no, bueno en tu honor hare un brindis, ya sabes por los buenos negocios.

El auto dominado rey de los localizadores se dirigió a su escritorio, abriendo el cajón que guardaba su chequera y tomado una pluma comenzó a escribir la suma acordada solo le faltaba el nombre a quien iba dirigido…

—A qué nombre debe ir este cheque

— Steve Reynolds.

— Con que Reynolds, un apellido adecuado para una rata chantajista.

— ¿Chantajista? Más bien diría yo, un humilde trabajador.

—Ahora, vete de aquí.

—A la Orden jefe…

El hombre salió dando una estruendosa carcajadas, que siguió resonando en la cabeza de Bob hasta mucho tiempo después, el hombre en un ataque de rabia golpeo fuertemente la pared de concreto causándose daño en el puño pero el dolor físico amortiguaba no tanto como el que sentía por dentro.

Siempre tuvo miedo de que alguien se enterara que el solo había sido el producto de una aventura, el solo era un bastardo nacido de la infidelidad de un hombre poderoso y su empleada, a la que le costó el respeto de su familia.

Solo cuando fue mayor, se dio cuenta del dolor que le había causado ese hombre a su madre por eso siempre se prometió que algún día el apellido Pataki llegaría lejos costara lo que costara pero si alguien se enteraba del engaño de Miriam o de sus orígenes, sus inversores ya no querrían darles prestamos eran personas estiradas y pomposas, era mejor seguir contando que su familia estaba muerta aunque eso no era mentira después de todo la familia de su madre si había muerto pero mucho tiempo después.

Para cubrir el dinero chantajeado y las múltiples préstamos nuevamente Bob empezó a trabajar de manera frenética, descuidando una vez más a su familia, habían muchas facturas por cubrir y él bebe solo sería un gasto adicional.

* * *

— Yo no sabía que Steve te había chantajeado ¿Ese fue el motivo por el cual de un día para otro dejaste de acompañarme a los controles?

—Sí y no… no quería que se interpusiera y parecías estar tan segura que él era el padre del bebe que estabas esperando…que de cierta manera fue un alivio de no pasar por la tortura de tener que ver el avance un pequeño que no era mío.

— Yo tampoco tenía ganas de ir sola, siempre había tenido mala memoria. —la mujer volteo a ver a su hija a los ojos. — y sin tu padre que me llevara simplemente me recostaba en el sofá a dormir, Olga estaba ocupada con sus tutores y clases extracurriculares así que tampoco estaba en gran parte del día y aunque mi estómago se agrandaba con más rapidez no me preocupe por los controles médicos por lo menos hasta…

—Mami, no olvides que hoy es mi recital de piano. Papi y tú no pueden faltar.

—claro cariño, se buena niña y tráeme el teléfono.

—Te sientes bien mami, te ves un poco cansada…

—tranquila dulzura, solo es un dolor de espalda, pero no te podre ir a dejar a la escuela. Llamare a la vecina para que lo haga.

Una vez Olga se marchó. Miriam empezó a sentir las contracciones de manera más seguida, hace días que se venía sintiendo mal pero como faltaban dos meses para salir de cuentas pensó que solo era el bebé acomodándose pero no podía seguir ignorando los síntomas cuando sintió romperse su fuente. Su hijo venia en camino, mucho antes de lo esperado, lo único que podía hacer era llamar a la ambulancia.

El parto fue rápido pero extremadamente doloroso. Cuando escucho su primer llanto, intento no sentir nada ella. No le había dicho a su esposo pero no tenía planeado quedarse con él bebe, pensaba en darlo en adopción por eso cuando la pusieron en sus brazos, se quedó quieta.

—vamos mamá, abraza a tu hijita. —le dijo la matrona que acompañó el parto.

— ¿Es una niña?

— Lo siento, ¿Esperabas a tu esposo para que pudieran compartir la sorpresa?

—No…

—Ya tranquila, mira las limpiaremos y luego podrán volver a estar juntas.

La llevaron a una sala en donde solo había un par de camillas más de las cuales solo una estaba ocupada por otra mujer que al parecer ya se estaba marchando.

—Hola, Soy Reba Heyerdahl.

—Hola, Miriam Pataki.

— ¿Es tu primer hijo?

—No.

—Entonces estas más tranquila, yo estoy nerviosa, ya nos dieron el alta con mi pequeña Phoebe y nos vamos para la casa.

—Cariño, ya nos vamos. —la voz de un hombre con acento peculiar sonó desde el pasillo.

—Ya voy. Oye soy nueva en la ciudad y quizás podamos ser amigas, te dejo una tarjeta con mi teléfono. ¿Por cierto como se llama tu hijo?

—Es una niña.

—cariño, apresúrate el taxi ya nos deja. —volvió a insistir el hombre.

—Ya voy. — La mujer rodó los ojos y suspiro. —Entonces tal vez tu hija y la mía también puedan ser amigas, bueno ya nos pondremos al día. Adiós —Antes de seguir a su esposo que se había acercado, el cual cargaba un pequeño bulto celeste, Reba se despidió nuevamente moviendo la mano hacia Miriam, siendo correspondida por la mujer.

Así se quedó hasta que llego la enfermera con un carrito que traía a su bebé, dejándola en la cuna que estaba a un costado de la cama.

— ¿Cómo está la mamita? ¿Se siente mejor?

—uhm.

—Ya vera como se recupera, sé que ningún embarazo es igual a otro pero está tranquila ya pronto pasara además esta pequeñita ya está hambrienta—puso una jarra con agua y un vaso en la mesilla de un costado. — Las dejare para que se conozcan.

Una vez la rubia estuvo sola se quedó quieta mirando la pared, el único ruido que se permitía escuchar era el clic clac del reloj, no sentía su cuerpo como suyo ni el calor del sol que entraba por la ventana era como ver un mundo en escala de grises, solo volvió a la realidad cuando escucho el fuerte llanto de la recién nacida pero aún seguía sintiendo mucho frio por dentro.

La odiaba, por culpa de esa niña tuvo que estar sola durante un embarazo y parto doloroso, porque sabía que nada sería fácil a partir de ahora y porque sabía que la única culpable de todo era ella misma.

Estiró sus brazos para poder tomar a la bebé, la acercó a su pecho para alimentarla sin siquiera mirarla. Él suave cuerpecito desesperado por comer se aferró al dedo de su madre mientras succionaba con rapidez sin saber que poco a poco comenzó a extender un oleada de calor que derretía el alma atormentada de la mujer.

La amaba, cómo no iba a querer a esa pequeña criaturita a la que le cantó mientras estuvo en su vientre y no la abandonaría por nada en el mundo. Una la bebe vez estuvo satisfecha se la llevó al hombro para darle pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda, cuando vio entrar a la que identificó como la matrona.

—Veo que ya alimento a ese pequeño angelito.

—Sí, acaba de terminar.

—No olvides beber agua, Miriam. Es muy importante que estés bien hidratada, en el estante a tu costado están tus cosas y en una hora más puede entrar tu familia a visitarte. —La mujer de repente se puso seria. —Señora Pataki, Hay algo importante de lo que tengo que hablar con usted.

— ¿sí? Hay…Hay algo mal con mi bebé ¿Tendrá problemas al ser prematura? —la mujer inmediatamente se puso nerviosa. No podía ni pensar que algo le pasara a su hija, de la que ya se había enamorado.

—tranquilícese no hay nada malo con ella, es una pequeña completamente fuerte y sana. Es solo que venía a confirmarte que ella no nació antes de tiempo. — La mujer suspiro y se sentó a los pies de la camilla—Mire hubo un error con sus resultados y realmente estaba embarazada de 12 semanas cuando fue a realizarse los análisis y como usted no fue a todas las consultas posteriores no se le pudo informar del error a tiempo pero aparte del cambio de fecha pronosticada no hay ningún otro problema.

Un ruido fuerte salió de la boca de la niña haciendo reír a la especialista. — ve lo que le digo, bueno la dejo tranquila.

Miriam se había quedado congelada, algo hizo click en su cabeza y recordó un día en particular. penso en lo tonta que era como había olvidado la noche en que había sido concebida su hija. Fue en una de las pocas noches que su marido volvió temprano a casa y salieron a celebrar un nuevo préstamo para hacer crecer su empresa.

Aún tenía a su bebe en el hombro y por primera vez se atrevió a ver su rostro, noto la forma de sus cejas, la forma de la nariz, de la boquita, de sus pequeñas orejitas pero lo que más le impresiono fue el intenso color azul en sus ojos ella era una copia en miniatura de la madre de su Esposo, era igual a Helga Pataki.

La bebe incomoda soltó un chillido angustioso, rápidamente Miriam la trajo a su pecho para arrullarla pero la recién nacida cada vez lloraba más fuerte y por mucho que la rubia meciera a su bebe no pudo acallarla hasta que recordó una canción que le enseñaron cuando Olga era una recién nacida.

 _Tú eres mi estrella_

 _Mi única estrella_

 _Me haces feliz, si el cielo es gris_

 _Nunca sabrás cuanto te quiero_

 _Si tú me dejas, estrella, muero._

Solo cuando el llanto de su hija se transformó en un hipido la mujer se dio cuenta que ella también había estado llorando, abrazo a su bebé y se permitió llorar junto a ella por el terrible daño que le había hecho a su familia.

 ** _Continuará_** _ **...**_

 **N2: Bueno y qué opinan? Mucho drama? Esta bien asi?**

 **Tuve que editar el primer capitulo no me di cuenta que había escrito dos veces algunas partes les recomendaría que lo leyeran otra vez.**

 **Espero de todo corazón tener pronto corregido el proximo capitulo. si es que no me entretengo escribiendo algun otro fic más, pueden creer que estoy escribiendo a la par de este 5 fics mas y tengo otras ideas en mente, por dios soy un caso perdido. pueden chequear mi perfil para saber que más tengo en el tintero.**

 **Quiero agradecer a todos por leer y en especial a los que me dejan review.**

 **Eli Ventura: Sip, es hija de Bob pero quise hacerle pensar por un momento que no. Concuerdo contigo Olga es una llorona pero me da la impresion que es una mosca muerta ( como dice Helga) se me imagina que le hizo cosas mala a Helga como hermana mayor y en el siguiente capitulo lo mas probable que la odies un poquito.**

 **Darlina140: Gracias, es que aveces me dicen que soy la reina del drama ojala te haya gustado este. Te daré un pequeño Spoiler: Habrá muerte de un personaje en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Eggplant Gypsy Moon: perdón por la espera, ojala que haya valido la pena.**

 **LMild: Gracias, adoro ese musical y es una pena lo que esta pasando con Youtube. Casi en todos mis fics encontraras referencias.**

 **Saludos y nos leemos en una próxima oportunidad.**

 **PD: a propósito necesito una imagen con una mano alzando una copa de Champagne si alguien ve una compartamela please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hola!_**

 ** _Espero que esten bien, les traigo el tercer capítulo después de un tiempo._**

 **Cap 3.**

Robert Pataki, estaba solo en su oficina agobiado por los últimos problemas dentro de su empresa. Una gran parte de la mercadería fue devuelta por sus clientes, supuestamente en mal estado pero fue un engaño por parte de ellos, solo querían el dinero de vuelta ya que una multinacional tendría una liquidación especial con un precio de venta mucho más reducido de los mismos localizadores, con el que aún no podía competir.

El fiasco lo descubrió al escuchar una conversación, por casualidad, entre dos clientes que se burlaba de su ingenuidad, nadie le vería nuevamente la cara a Big Bob Pataki, desde hoy crearía una clausula en los contratos en las cual les impediría realizar la devolución de sus compras.

Estaba terminando de redactar los nuevos contratos, cuando Steve Reynolds entro sin anunciarse a la oficina del rey de los localizadores. Bob miro el calendario aún faltaba una semana para que terminara el mes, aunque no entendía de que se sorprendía no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Así que simplemente saco el talonario para entregar el pago por su silencio y que desapareciera de su presencia hasta el siguiente.

Odiaba al mal nacido, con su brillante cabello rubio, sus ojos azules y su molesta sonrisa, si pudiera lo mataría con sus propias manos.

—eh Bob, ¿Pareces de mal humor? —el hombre ya tenía un vaso en mano, cortesía del mini bar en la esquina de la habitación, nunca perdía la oportunidad de beber cada vez que iba a la oficina de su jefe.

—aun no es fin de mes.

—Bueno, tú sabes, la vida es un carnaval… — Steve cito una famosa canción latina pero al ver que el Bob no reaccionaba volvió a insistir— ¿Azúcar? ¿No? Que aburrido eres, por eso ya estás tan canoso.

—ahí tienes lo acordado. —Deslizo el cheque por la superficie del escritorio— solo vete. —pidió entre dientes Bob, no quería ponerse a gritar, su chantajista tomaría cualquier oportunidad para intentar irritarlo.

—muy bien, Bob _. ¡Bravo!_ — El hombre aplaudió en aprobación — es tan fácil como esto, tenme el dinero listo en cuanto cruce por la puerta y no te molestare hasta el próximo mes, hemos avanzado mucho en este último tiempo ¿No? Antes te molestabas porque venía antes de lo acordado.

—Solo vete —repitió en un gruñido.

Steve chasqueo la lengua varias veces, paseándose por la oficina del hombre, a veces paraba a contemplar el vaso y luego tomaba un sorbo.

—Hay Bob, Bob, Bob. Relájate hombre. Lo que tú necesitas es uno de estos —el hombre elevo su vaso, haciendo sonar el hielo en él. —Déjame servirte uno.

—No. Vete. Ahora.

—pero Bob, mi buen amigo, aún no hemos terminado de hablar.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— ¿yo? Me ofendes —el hombre se llevó la mano al pecho mostrándose indignado.

—Solo escupe lo que tienes que decir.

—Bueno Bob, yo no te venía a pedir nada en especial pero si tu insistes. —tomo un largo trago antes de continuar. — tú sabes…son tiempos difíciles y hay cuentas por pagar. Así que lo que necesito es más efectivo.

— ¿Qué? Te estoy dando dos mil dólares adicionales a tu sueldo.

— ¿Y qué? Necesito más

— ¿Cuánto más?

—unos quinientos dólares.

— ¡¿Quinientos dólares?!

— bueno quizás quinientos billetes suene mucho, pueden ser cincuenta ham ham*, diez Ulysses* o si te suena mejor tan solo cinco Ben Franklin* — el hombre movió las cejas sugestivamente para que Bob entendiera el chiste, pero al ver que ni se inmuto, tomo otro trago antes de continuar. —mira Bob, la vida es cara, los automóviles no se pagan solos, los tragos no se pagan solos y mi nuevo apartamento no se pagara solo, así que necesito más. Si lo piensas bien no es mucho lo que pido a cambio del regalito con el que te quedaras.

— ¿A qué regalo te refieres?

—Vamos, Bob. De verdad crees que no sabía que Miriam está embarazada.

—no creo que sea de tu incumbencia lo que pase en mi familia.

— ¿Tú familia Bob? ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?

—Porque…

—No lo estas, y si no quieres que alguien más se enteres y seas el hazme reír de todos, me pagaras.

* * *

A pesar de ya tener casi doce años. Olga no se iba sola a la escuela, a diferencia de muchos otros niños, que tomaban el autobús, iban a pie o en bicicleta. Ella era bastante popular con los maestros pero no así con sus compañeros, todos la encontraban una engreída y petulante pero eso a la niña no le importaba. Ella nunca jugó con los otros niños, nunca tuvo un grupo especial de amigos, ella solo vivía para triunfar en cada cosa que hacía, como el recital de ese día.

La chica se despidió de su vecina para entrar a la primaria, subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su salón, de sexto grado, con la maestra Slovak quien se encontraba tomándose una taza de café.

—Buenos días, Señorita Slovak.

—Buenos días. Olga querida, como siempre la primera en llegar ¿Estas preparada para hoy?

—Sí, yo…

—pero que tonterías pregunto, tú siempre estás preparada. — la mujer dejo la taza de lado para acercarse a la pequeña y poner las manos en sus hombros—Tan inteligente que eres, el orgullo de la P.S.118, la mejor alumna que he tenido y tendré, a menos que tu hermano o hermana sea más brillante que tú.

A la niña, no le entusiasmaba realmente tener un hermano menor, eso significaría tener que compartir, pero se aseguraría que no fuera mejor que ella. Además sus padres nunca querrían al bebé como a ella, la rubia notaba que no se hablaba del no nato en casa y ni siquiera había una habitación para él.

* * *

El dueño del imperio de los súper localizadores estaba solo, hundido en sus pensamientos, cuando el timbre del teléfono lo sobresaltó. Bob, contesto al llamado de manera automática, pero se sorprendió que fuese del hospital no esperaba que fuese la llegada del crio ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se enteró? Recordó la alegría con que marcó cada día en un calendario, hecho por sí mismo, mientras esperaba el nacimiento de Olga. Él no sabía cómo haría con toda la presión que estaba sufriendo además de lidiar con un bebé recién nacido que no era suyo.

Hoy era el recital de Olga, debería ir a buscarla e ir inmediatamente al hospital pero a pesar del tiempo que pudo haber pasado no estaba listo para lo que se avecinaba. Si solo tuviera un poco más de tiempo, ¿Para qué? Ni el mismo lo sabía.

* * *

Quedaban menos de diez minutos para que la clase finalizara, casi todos los alumnos estaban en pequeños grupos trabajando para hacer sus proyectos escolares a excepción de Olga la cual como siempre se negó a trabajar con otros niños porque la atrasaban así que siguió en lo suyo hasta que fue llamada por el altavoz hasta la oficina del director.

—Uhh, ¿Olga que fue lo que hiciste? Esto no hará nada feliz a papi y mami — el niño de tez morena agito las pestañas en burla, haciendo que toda la clase riera.

—al parecer Pataki, no es tan perfecta. — una chica pelirroja alzo la voz, haciendo que el resto de los niños se sintiera también en confianza para opinar la maestra intento silenciar a la clase pero todos estaban muy excitados al saber que quizás la chica dorada estaba en problemas.

Pero a Olga, no le importaba simplemente pidió un pase para ir a la oficina del director, quizás solo la querían felicitar por ganar otro premio o era algo relacionado con el concierto después de todo ella era la mejor de toda la primaria, nada ni nadie le quitaría que el favoritismo.

Cuando llego a la oficina del director, no se esperaba ver a su padre hablando con el Señor Wartz pero al parecer paso algo importante, ya que estaban hablando de suspender su recital. Era sumamente extraño su padre jamás cancelaria alguna de sus presentaciones, estaba muy orgulloso de ella.

—Hola princesa. —El hombre había notado a su hija al entrar, esperaba que se demorara más. El aún no estaba preparado para conocer al nuevo integrante y quizás nunca lo estaría. La voz del director de escuela lo devolvió a la realidad.

—Bueno señor Pataki, lamento tener que reemplazar a nuestra estudiante estrella pero tampoco la podemos mantener sola todo el día. Muchas felicidades. Ahora, pueden retirarse.

—Gracias. Vamos, Olga.

— ¿Papi? ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Y mi recital?

—lo siento, hija. Esta vez no podrá ser.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

—Ya nació el bebé y tenemos que ir a visitarlos.

Externamente, Olga, le mostró una gran sonrisa a su padre y no siguió preguntando sobre el tema, simplemente tomo sus cosas para subir al vehículo pero por dentro la niña estaba realmente enfadada. Ella no quería a ese renacuajo, siempre había sido la única ¿por qué tenía que nacer?, ya lo odiaba nada ni nadie le quitaría toda la atención no permitiría que ningún bebé opacara sus triunfos.

Padre e hija llegaron al hospital, después de estacionarse, el hombre se detuvo en la recepción para preguntar por su esposa. Una enfermera le indico la habitación y cama en la cual estaba designada. Con cada paso que daba sentía una enorme presión en el pecho, no quería verla. Podía ignorar el hecho de que el cuerpo de su esposa cambiara, que siempre estuviese cansada, que ya nunca hablaran pero ignorar un bebé que lloraba, se le haría muy difícil ni si quiera aún estaba seguro si podría querer al recién nacido. Lo único que pedía es que se pareciera a Miriam.

Tuvo que quedarse en la sala de espera, antes de poder entrar a ver a su esposa, lo bueno es que Olga estaba bastante tranquila quería mucho a su hija pero había ocasiones en las que no paraba de hablar. La miro de reojo balancear sus piernas en la silla, el ruido en el hospital lo irritaba, la televisión mostraba noticias que no le importaban, el reloj retumbaba en su mente con su clic clac y por último ese aroma, ese maldito aroma tan característico en los hospitales.

Salió una enfermera a indicar que podían ingresar las visitas, dio algunas indicaciones antes de hacerse a un lado para dejar pasar a las familias ansiosas que cargaban con regalos, comida y algunos implementos para las mujeres con sus bebes, recién ahí se dio cuenta el hombre que no llevaba nada para su esposa, se auto convenció que no era adecuado entrar y luego salir a comprar. Lo mejor sería ir inmediatamente a una tienda.

* * *

Miriam se había pasado la hora mirando por la ventana el atardecer, otras mujeres llegaron a las camas vacías, muchas eran primerizas y entre ellas charlaban animadamente hasta que a cada una le llego su visita. Hubieron risas y llantos, habían padres, hermanos, primos, abuelos, hijos y esposos visitando a los nuevos integrantes y sus madres pero nadie había llegado por ella la hizo cuestionarse toda su vida.

—Miriam, no te desanimes. — la mujer frente a ella le hablo y no fue la única.

—Mira, entre las chicas te tenemos un par de cositas. — una chica morena, se acercó a ella mostrándole una bandeja que tenía fruta, jugos, galletas y distintos artículos.

—yo… no puedo aceptar esto. — De cierta manera, la rubia, estaba desconcertada pensó que ninguna de ellas la había notado.

—claro que puedes y lo harás. — la chica casi empujo las cosas al regazo de Miriam.

—yo, no sé qué decir. — Miriam agradecía de todo corazón los presentes pero lo que más agradecía era que no mencionaran su falta de visitas.

—podrías partir por gracias. — le dijo una mujer de cabello castaño rojizo, guiñándole un ojo, en tono de broma. — por cierto, soy Becky.

—pues sí, tienes razón. Muchísimas gracias, no saben cuánto se los agradezco. —estaba a punto de romper a llorar, cuando Becky la interrumpió. — vaya con saber que regalarte algo bastaba para hacerte hablar lo hubiéramos hecho antes haciendo reír a todo el grupo.

Todas estaban riendo, cuando entro una enfermera con un gran bolso, dejándolo a los pies de Miriam.

—Su esposo, le trajo esto, me dice que lamenta no poder haber venido a visitarla pero había olvidado traerle sus cosas.

Una vez que se fue la enfermera, Miriam intento devolver lo que le habían regalado pero las chicas se negaron algunas mencionaron sobre el problema de los hombres de olvidar las cosas importantes, otras más cómodas al saber que la rubia no estaba sola se acercaron a ver lo que le habían traído, las chicas descubrieron una cajas de donuts y entre todas las compartieron.

—Pero esta ropa es toda con colores neutros ¿tu esposo no sabe que es niña? — la mujer que había hablado.

—No, quería que fuera una sorpresa. — la mujer siguió con la mentira, no quería que ninguna de ella se enterara de su situación y sintiera lastima.

Algunas mujeres daban de comer a sus bebes, otras les acariciaban las espalda debatían sobre algunos temas importantes después de haber quebrado el hielo Miriam también se unió a la conversación añadiendo detalles de su experiencia con su primera hija.

* * *

Bob se había salvado esta vez, pero eso no quería decir que pudiera seguir postergando el momento de ver al nuevo integrante de la familia Pataki, sabía que lo que hizo fue una cobardía pero tenía miedo.

Esa noche se quedaría hasta altas horas despierto, tenía que acostumbrarse a la presencia del bebé, ni si quiera sabía si era niña o niño pero aprovecharía su insomnio para habilitar un lugar donde el bebé pueda quedarse.

* * *

Era de madrugada cuando la mujer volvió a analizar su situación, podía escuchar el llanto de otros bebes y madres que intentaban hacerlos dormir arrullándolos, miro a la pequeña Helga, ya había decidido que ese sería su nombre, la bebé se había mostrado muy distinta de su hermana mayor, solo había llorado un poco y dormía como un angelito.

* * *

Tal como lo prometió, a la mañana siguiente la habitación que antes estaba llena de trofeos quedo completamente vacía, saco el papel mural antiguo dejando listas las paredes para poner uno nuevo, se aseguró que todas las tablas del piso estuvieran bien pegadas, arreglo el armario que estaba al fondo y reviso la ventana. La habitación llegaba a brillar de lo limpia que estaba pero solo cuando vio a Olga lista para la escuela, se dio cuenta que no había dormido nada.

Se cambió de ropa, fue a dejar a su hija e informo a su secretaria que no estaría disponible durante el resto del día, a menos que fuese alguna una emergencia. Una vez regreso a su hogar, el hombre recordó que no había comido nada desde el día anterior así que ordeno algo para poder comer, mientras esperaba nuevamente el hombre comenzó a pensar en los últimos meses. Él era consiente que desde que comenzó el chantaje había dejado prácticamente sola a Miriam y lo único que hacían juntos era ir a apoyar a Olga ni siquiera sabía que sería el bebé o como lo llamarían lo único de lo que estaba seguro que sería un Pataki.

Después de comer el hombre saco las herramientas que quedaron olvidadas y limpio el polvo de la habitación reformada, vio su reloj y aún era temprano le daría tiempo para poder tomar una pequeña siesta.

* * *

—Gracias, Señorita Slovak. — Olga se despidió de su maestra desde el pórtico de su hogar.

—De nada, Olga.

Tuvo que quedarse toda la tarde haciendo compañía a su maestra ya que no fueron por ella. En contra de lo que pensaban sus compañeros y maestros ella si sabía regresar sola, solo que le gustaba que lo hicieran por ella.

La niña entro a la casa, llamó a su padre mientras encendía las luces del corredor busco en la cocina, en la sala, en el comedor para luego dirigirse al segundo piso en donde encontró la luz encendida en la habitación de trofeos se acercó y su habitación que ahora estaba prácticamente en blanco, vio su antigua cuna y un baúl que al parecer tenía sus antiguos juguetes ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso la reemplazarían con el nuevo bebé?

Encontró al hombre durmiendo en el sofá, lo despertó haciendo que el hombre se levantara desorientado para mirar el rostro de su hija la cual se suponía estaba en la escuela miro el reloj en su muñeca notando lo tarde que era y también que ya no alcanzaba al horario de visita.

Al día siguiente que Olga no iría a la escuela, le darían el alta a su esposa. Ya no podía seguir postergando más lo inevitable y con eso en mente fue a dormir pero se pasó la gran parte de la noche pensando una y otra vez, pensando en lo que se avecinaba.

El hombre y su hija caminaron por los pasillos del hospital. Llegaron justo a tiempo cuando Miriam estaba ya vestida, con las nuevas ropas que le había llevado el primer día, sentada alimentado al bebé mientras se despedía de otras mujeres y sus familias.

Cuando termino de hablar con una de sus compañeras de habitación, la mujer notó a su esposo e hija en el marco de la puerta, ella sabía que él vendría a pesar de que no estuvo los días anteriores confiaba en no tener que irse sola hasta su hogar.

Olga, que aún estaba molesta por haber perdido su habitación de los trofeos, se alegró de ver a su madre paso corriendo hasta que noto el bulto en los brazos de la rubia mayor pero ella simplemente lo ignoro.

— mami, te extrañe mucho.

—Lo siento, Olga. Estaba con tu nueva hermanita, mírala ¿quieres conocerla? —mientras hablaba con su hija mayor la mujer no despegaba la vista del hombre que caminaba a pasos lentos hacia ella.

—No.

— ¿Qué? —la mujer pensó que había escuchado mal, despego la vista de Bob para dirigirla a Olga.

—Dije que no quiero conocerla.

—pero es tu hermanita, tu hermanita bebé.

—Pues yo no quería una hermana así que mamá devuélvela y vayámonos a casa y si no lo haces le pasara algo muy malo.

—Olga, querida no puedes estar hablando en serio…— miro a su esposo y no podía creer que después de todo no fuera a aceptar a su bebé

— ¡Pues si lo hago! —Olga apretó los puños furiosa volteando para salir corriendo.

— ¡Olga! —la mujer grito llamando a su hija pero esta solo continuo corriendo hasta desaparecer por la puerta. Miro a su esposo. —Bob, no puedo creer que hayas hecho esto.

— ¿Hacer qué?

—Le metiste cosa en la cabeza a Olga sobre su hermana.

— ¿Qué? Esta loca mujer yo no he hecho tal cosa.

—Pues estábamos equivocados, este bebe si es tuyo. — la mujer llevo al bebé a su hombro, quien se empezó a remover incomodo al ser separado de su alimento antes de tiempo. — La enfermera me explicó que se habían equivocado con la primera fecha. Oh Bob recuerdas esa noche cuando…

—Miriam, no nos hagamos esto. —el hombre la detuvo, no quería tener una falsa esperanza.

—pero… Estoy segura si me escuchas un momento.

—Miriam, Basta.

—Fue cuando salimos a cenar para celebrar, las fechas cuadran perfectamente si recuerdas que...

—Ya dije que la niña sería un Pataki. No tienes que inventar esa absurda historia

—no la estoy inventando, solo mírala. Mira sus ojos azules son iguales a los de tu madre…

—Basta. —el hombre elevo la voz, sin darse cuenta.

—si tú quieres creer esa historia después de haberme dicho tan segura que ese bebé es hija de tu amante, es cosa tuya.

— por favor… Bob tan solo mírala. —rogo la mujer.

— ¡Basta! —Bob quien nunca le había gritado a su esposa se sintió realmente mal y no solo eso había provocado que el bebé empezara a llorar. —Lo siento, yo iré por Olga.

El hombre se fue de la habitación, que por suerte había estado vacía, para ir en busca de su hija mayor. Mientras buscaba donde se pudo haber metido la pre adolescente, el hombre reflexiono que tenía otra hija, no había visto bien al bebé pero alcanzo a distinguir algo de pelo rubio el realmente quería creer la historia de Miriam pero no sería demasiada casualidad cabello rubio y ojos azules igual a Steve Reynolds si bien podría hacer una prueba de ADN no quería ni pensar en lo que la gente diría si se enteraba de que tenía dudas de paternidad prefería dejar las cosas así.

Después de recorrer varios pasillos, el hombre entro a la cafetería del hospital encontrando a Olga sentada en una de las mesas, se acercó a su hija para poder pedirle que lo acompañara a donde su madre, le explico que su madre estaba cansada con él bebé y que sería de mucha ayuda si ella fuese una buena hermana que él, la quería mucho y era su pequeño orgullo nadie le quitaría jamás eso. La niña acepto tranquila y volvió a su yo natural.

Cuando ambos volvieron la niña se disculpó con su madre, prometiéndole ser una buena hermana. Bob tomo las cosas de la mujer para que pudiesen marcharse pero antes de eso debían pasar a inscribir a la bebé.

—mira hay que darle un nombre a la niña ¿no? Tienes alguno en mente. —le pregunto a su esposa.

—Helga, se llamará Helga.

—No… crees… que sería extraño que lleve el mismo nombre que su hermana. —Bob estaba sorprendido hasta donde quería llevar las cosas Miriam, pero sería una buena excusa relacionar el parecido con su madre, él aún no había visto el rostro de la pequeña y no sabía si algún día lo podría hacer.

Pasaban los meses y Helga que había demostrado, en un principio un bebé muy tranquilo extrañamente empezaba a llorar de la nada en especial por las tardes o los fines de semana. Tenía estresados a sus padres, lo que no sabían es que cuando nadie miraba Olga tiraba del cabello del bebe, la pellizcaba, le quitaba los juguetes y así un montón de travesuras.

Helga tenía tres meses de edad y mientras Miriam la saco al parque y una mujer elogio su cabello causando la envidia de Olga la cual tomo unas tijeras y se lo corto. Cuando la rubia noto lo que su hija mayor había hecho, no pudo reprenderla, la niña se puso a llorar diciendo que solo quería que su hermanita bebé se viera más bonita a Miriam no le quedo de otra que comprarle un gran moño rosa para que dejaran de confundir a su hija con un varón.

Mientras los meses pasaban, la amargura de Bob iba en aumento junto con las sumas de dinero que le exigía Steve. El negocio iba bien a pesar de las perdidas, pero su vida familiar estaba estancada, claro que el notaba a la pequeña Helga pero aún no podía verla.

* * *

—Tú siempre intentabas llamar su atención, tu primera palabra fue papá, pero no era capaz de dedicarte una mirada. Yo no podía entender por qué él no podía querer a mi pequeña Helga, si el odiar a alguien debía ser a mí no a ti que eras el vivo reflejo de su madre. —La mujer se acercó a su hija y le pasó las manos por la cara — Eras tan pequeña y tenías solo un añito pero él seguía ignorandote, nunca te tomo en brazos, nunca miro tu pequeño ceño fruncido, tus preciosos ojos azules y tus pequeñas orejas, las mismas de las que el solía quejarse cuando era mas pequeño…

Helga sentía los dedos de su madre por cada zona de su rostro que nombraba, ella que siempre supo que su rostro era la forma femenina de su padre realmente ella nunca se cuestionó su singular color de ojos ni de cabello que no eran del todo igual a su madre y hermana.

* * *

La mujer intento que su esposo, pasara el tiempo con su hija menor casi obligándolo a llevarla el parque fueron una o dos veces pero ni siquiera esas salidas permitieron que el hombre dejara de lado su temor

Había días en que Helga arrastraba su banca hasta ponerla a un costado del sillón de su padre pero aun así el no notaba a la niña. Miriam miraba la escena con lágrimas en los ojos, Helga estaba sentada al lado del hombre y repetía todos los movimientos de lucha que él hombre realizaba. A pesar de todo el esfuerzo que la pequeña hacia y lo muy parecidos que eran. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él no podía querer a su dulce niñita?

Pasaron un par de años y Helga se acostumbró que había días en el que tenía que valerse por sí misma, por suerte Olga llegaba muy tarde y cuando estaba la intentaba en lo posible evitar.

Pero llego el día en donde las cosas cambiaron, Bob no había ido a trabajar debido a que su hija llego de vuelta de una gira escolar gracias a sus dotes con el piano habían estado gran parte de la mañana escuchando las melodías ganadoras cuando recibió la visita de la policía en su domicilio. Se trataba de Steve Reynolds, había sufrido un accidente y entre sus bolsillos había un cheque sin cobrar por parte de él.

Ambas mujeres intentaron acompañarlo, pero Bob se negó, cuando se fue Miriam recordó que tenía que llevar a Helga hasta el preescolar la busco por toda la casa, el patio, salió a los alrededores y la niña no aparecía estaba realmente angustiada.

Mientras Bob daba su declaración, la que le prometieron era completamente confidencial, reconoció el motivo por el cual le estaba dando dinero adicional al hombre dejándolo libre ya que pensaron que el hombre podía ser cómplice de la turbia vida de Reynolds.

Steve Reynolds, había muerto en un accidente automovilístico por exceso de velocidad, drogas y alcohol los cuales no le permitieron tomar una curva haciendo que cayera por un acantilado pero para su mala suerte antes de ser encontrado, en la madrugada, paso toda la noche agonizando entre la chatarra quemada de su automóvil el cual había pagado por los múltiples chantajes con los que había atormentado a sus víctimas a través de los años.

Bob estaba por salir de la comisaria, indicándole que sería citado con posterioridad para declarar nuevamente, cuando vio a Miriam llegar angustiada a denunciar la desaparición de su hija menor.

Intentaron hacer la denuncia pero para poder realizarla tenía que pasar por lo menos veinticuatro horas desde la última vez que vieron a la menor. — así que lo siento, porque no esperan a que llegue a casa. Quizás esté jugando con algún amiguito

—Es mi hija pequeña. —Robert Pataki agarro del cuello al oficial haciendo que otros dos se apresuraran a agarrarlo de los brazos para evitar que lo golpearan—Puede haberle pasado algo malo.

—Mire señor — el hombre uniformado simplemente se arregló la camisa del uniforme para poder volver a tomar asiento —No es nuestra responsabilidad cuidar de su hija, usted es el padre. Es su responsabilidad. Mejor pregúntese ¿En dónde estaban ustedes cuando su hija desapareció? No vaya a ser que tenemos un caso de negligencia infantil.

Bob se pasó las manos por la cara angustiado, el oficial tenía la razón él debía cuidar de la niña si algo le pasaba seria su culpa.

—Bob, Oh Bob. —la mujer lloraba de alegría, mientras su marido discutía ella recibió el llamado desde la escuela de Helga la niña había intentado irse sola hasta de regreso a casa.

* * *

—Yo recuerdo eso. Estaban ocupados con Olga y me fui sola fue cuando conocí… —Helga se guardó lo último para sí misma. — Ese fue mi primer día en el preescolar. No recuerdo como sabia el camino de casa hasta ahí y tampoco el momento en que regrese ¿Ustedes fueron por mí?

—Sí, tu maestra nos indicó que no podían dejar que te fueras sola a casa a pesar de que insistías que habías llegado así en primer lugar.

Llegamos a buscarte, estábamos preocupados intente abrazarte pero corriste tu carita y no me correspondiste. Tu padre también pero volviste a tu asiento y nos diste las espalda preguntándonos con tan solo tres añitos que porque habían ido si no les importaba, mejor se hubieran quedado con Olga escuchar el piano, estabas enojada pero te negabas a a llorar a pesar de que te mordías el labio para evitarlo, tu padre giro el asiento para regañarte cuando por primera vez te vio a los ojos y vio a esa pequeña niña, triste e ignorada reflejando sus mismos rasgos, la nariz, la forma de las cejas y las orejas que tantas burlas le dieron cuando pequeño. Se quedó mudo mirándote hasta que palideció, diciendo es mía, es mi pequeña niña. Fue tu primer abrazo. —la mujer intento tragar el nudo que se le hizo en la garganta al recordar la escena. —Estaba tan arrepentida de haberles robado los primeros años de tu vida.

—Yo tenía tantas ganas que fueras mía, mi pequeña hija, habilidosa, fuerte e independiente la clara imagen de mi madre muerta, pero tenía tanto miedo de que esas cualidades fueran mentira así que me fui por el camino más fácil y cuando note mi error ya era demasiado tarde. Nunca culpe a Miriam si no a mí mismo, primero perdí a mi madre y luego a mi esposa. Era un bastardo por mi culpa mi madre sufrió la más terrible miseria y abandono. Luego arrastre a mi esposa y mi hija más pequeña así que en lo único que me concentre fue en lo que había hecho bien mi negocio y Olga. No es que no te quiera Helga es solo que se volvió parte de mi seguir ignorándote y aunque siempre intento arreglar la situación contigo no puedo eres demasiado inteligente, independiente y fuerte igual o más que lo fue tu abuela.

—Yo también me sentía terriblemente mal por todo. —la voz de Olga llamo la atención de los presentes, cerrando la puerta tras ella. —Sabía que te ignoraban pero aun así estaba celosa de la poca atención que te prestaban, hice cosas malas muchas veces te culpe por cosas te asuste pero cuando pensé que te había pasado algo malo me culpe ya que pensé que por mi culpa te habías marchado como yo muchas veces lo desee y cuando por fin te encontramos jure que sería una mejor hermana pero no lo cumplí hasta mucho después.

Helga miro impactada a su hermana mayor, recordando las muchas veces en que ella llegaba de noche y la asustaba. Claro que ahora entendía que ella venia de fiestas sin la autorización de sus padres pero no recordaba gran parte de lo que su hermana le contaba.

—Cuando Olga se fue a la universidad fue cuando comencé a beber más y más seguido no podía soportar saber que el daño que había hecho era tan irreparable que tú no te sentías cómoda con ninguno de nosotros, cuando estabas en casa te encerrabas a escribir en tu habitación o salías con tu pequeña amiga o con tus amigos. Y así se me hizo costumbre solo estar sobria para las visitas de Olga era la única forma de olvidar lo que un pequeño error e imaginar que esta era la familia feliz y perfecta que siempre quise.

— Pero ahora que sabes la verdad podemos ser una familia de nuevo, podemos reparar los errores.

— Podemos comenzar de nuevo—añadió esperanzado su padre.

—Yo… necesito pensarlo. — La chica salió de la casa, sabiendo por fin porque su padre la ignoro por tantos años, su madre bebía hasta perder la razón y en parte la razón por la que su hermana intentaba se desgastaba en ser perfecta. Helga se sintió enojada y estafada, todo por un error de sus padres ella tuvo que pagar con años y años de abandono si no fuera por Arnold…

No sabía si hacia frio o simplemente el calor de los últimos rayos del atardecer no podían descongelar su interior. Camino hasta llegar al el parque y se dirigió hasta el puente, le relajaba ver el agua pasar, apoyo sus antebrazos en el metal para poder intentar digerir la última hora.

La chica saco desde el interior de su ropa su fiel relicario— ¿Qué hago Arnold? ¿Debería perdonarlos? ¿Debería entender que solo son humanos? Dime Arnold ¿Qué puedo hacer?

—Deberías hablar con ellos…

—Si… si… es lo que siempre dices…—Se dio la vuelta encontrándose con el chico de carne y hueso.

—Sabes puedes hablar conmigo cuando quieras, creo que puedo servirte más que una foto mía. —se apoyó en la baranda a un lado de la chica.

—Siempre que vengo a pensar tienes que aparecer. —la chica levanto los brazos exaltada. — ¿que acaso me acechas? o algo así.

—el acecho te lo dejo a ti Helga. —el chico apoyo sus antebrazos en la reja del puente, antes de comenzar. — Sabes a veces pienso que debe existir una extraña energía que nos conecta estaba a punto de cenar cuando algo me indico que debía venir a caminar Extraño ¿No?

—Bueno, esa extraña energía es la que siempre nos hace encontrarnos así que supongo que está bien

—Cuéntame Helga, que es lo que te sucede, he estado esperando que me lo digas

—Tan sabiondo como siempre, no puede decir que no lo notaste y ya

—Helga…

—Está bien, está bien yo…

Y le conto todo.

—Wow, Esa…esa es toda una historia…

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? ¿Ninguno de tus consejos bonachones que intentan reparar lo irreparable?

—No. Creo que es complicado, me estoy intentando poner en tú lugar y no sé si pueda ser imparcial. — se puso frente a su novia poniendo sus manos en sus hombros. —Me da mucha rabia y pena todo lo que has tenido que pasar.

—vamos no todo ha sido tan malo. —Helga sacudió su mano intentando restarle importancia.

—Helga, no nos engañemos. Tú y yo somos lo bastante maduros para hablar las cosas por su nombre.

—y según tú ¿Cuál es su nombre?

— Negligencia, maltrato o abuso. Como prefieras llamarlo no son palabras a la ligera Helga.

—No exageres…

—Cómo quieres que no exagere. Te pudieron haber pasado mil cosas pudieron haberte hasta matado pero ellos preferían ignorar las consecuencias de sus actos.

—Arnold, tranquilo, estoy bien. — Helga acaricio la mejilla y el cabello del chico para relajarlo.

—Lo siento, Helga. Es tan injusto, te imagino pequeña y sola— la chica abrazo a su novio.

—pero estabas ahí, así que realmente no estaba sola…

— ¿realmente estaba ahí?, siento tanto no haberte notado ant…—Antes que el chico pudiera terminar de hablar, se encontró con la boca de su novia.

La joven pego su frente a la de su novio y solo cuando pudo regularizar su respiración, volvió a hablar. — siempre estuviste ahí para mí, Arnold. A pesar de lo increíblemente molesta que era, me notaste, no te imaginas lo importante que fue para mí que lo hicieras cuando nadie más lo había hecho pero no quiero que te confundas mis sentimientos no son un simple agradecimiento. Sé que no te lo digo a menudo pero te amo, te amo tanto. —la chica volvió a besar a su novio, esta vez con más pasión intentando transmitir todo el amor que sentía por él.

—Yo también te amo, Helga. Y admiro tu fuerza, no cualquiera es capaz de superar esta situación, eres una persona impresionante…

—por supuesto que soy una persona impresionante, cabeza de balón. —Ambos chicos se sonrieron ante lo último recordando su dialogo en industrias futuro.

— ¿Ahora viene la parte donde me metes la lengua hasta la garganta?

—No, ahora viene la parte donde me obligas a confesar el porqué de mis acciones.

—claro y no podemos olvidar la parte donde me sueltas todo tu amor obsesivo ¿Cuántas veces me dijiste te amo?

—varias.

—Pero no hay problema en saltarnos eso, te puedo meter la lengua en la garganta ahora mismo. —desde que ambos comenzaron a salir se habían vuelto muy coquetos, a veces Gerald les gritaba que por favor no lo hicieran frente a él, lo tenían un poco traumado.

—Me encantaría pero creo que tienes aun asuntos por resolver.

—Es verdad, pero me debes unos besos.

—Lo que tú digas, Helga. Lo que tú digas.

La muchacha volvió a su hogar, Arnold se ofreció acompañarla pero ella intento declinar su oferta sabiendo que era algo que tenía que hacer sola pero el chico también era terco así que después de señalar que era algo tarde la acompaño hasta su pórtico. Él chico apoyaría sea cual sea la decisión que tomase Helga.

Al ver a su hija de vuelta, los Patakis asumieron que los había perdonado, pero no era así. Helga no los podía perdonar y no sabría si un día podría por eso había llegado a la conclusión de emanciparse. La decisión de su hija menor les rompió el corazón, como quizás muchas veces se lo rompieron a ella obligándola a madurar prematuramente. La chica subió rápidamente por algunas cosas para volver a salir, se alegró de haber dejado que Arnold la acompañara él chico aún estaba sentado en las escaleras, esperándola.

Y así fue como Helga G. Pataki, a la tierna edad de trece años se fue a vivir a la casa de su novio, ella no estaba lista para perdonar a sus padres y mucho menos para olvidar años de descuidos así que bajo un acuerdo con los Shortman ella quedó bajo su tutela, todos en la casa de huéspedes la recibieron con los brazos abiertos en especial su novio y su familia.

FIN

 **NA: Se que es muy largo pero espero que haya quedado algo clara la idea pero principalmente lo que me inspiro a hacer este capitulo fue helga va al psiquiatra, porque en la escena del piano Bob la ignoro de tal manera que no la miraba, a pesar de que Olga noto los llamados de la niña siguió presumiendo su habilidad y miriam estaba tan enfocada en la última que recordé que la mayoría de las veces que Miriam no estaba borracha era cuando Olga llegaba a la casa entonces pensé que lo hacía porque quería escapar de la realidad o simplemente hice mucho drama XD**

 _ **ham ham* = Se refiere a Alexander Hamilton que aparece en el billete de 10**_ ** _dólares_**

 ** _Ulysses S. Grant_** _ *** =**_ _ **Se refiere a**_ ** _Benjamin Franklin_** _ **que es la cara que aparece en el billete de 50**_ ** _dólares._**

 _ **Ben Franklin= Se refiere a**_ ** _Benjamin Franklin_** _ **que es la cara que aparece en el billete de 100**_ ** _dólares._**

 ** _Saludos para todos los que leen y en especial para_**

 _ **DarkDragonfly: Hola, si son muy parecidos pero no podemos olvidar el hecho que Bob siempre olvida a Helga. :( Espero que quede más claro el resto de la historia en este capitulo. GRacias por leer! XD**_

 ** _Darlina140: A mi también, en especial con el chantajista. :) Gracias!_**

 _ **AidaZamayoa: Espero que con este capitulo haya quedado claro. Gracias!**_

 _ **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **Saludos!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**NA: Aquí traigo el epílogo de este fic viene con advertencias no estoy segura si debiese cambia seguir en T, si ustedes están claros favor notifiqueme, gracias a todos por leer :).**

 **ariannaemilse: tambien me gusta que después de la tormenta salga la luz, me alegra que tambien te hayas podido reir.**

 **AidaZamayoa: yo creo que es difícil perdonar así de fácil, a mi honestamente me cuesta pero tambien se que si no dejas ir las cosas te terminan amargando por eso ahora aquí viene el epílogo.**

 **Diana: Que bueno que te haya gustado, ahora viene el epílogo espero que tambien te guste.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: puede ser que este epílogo lo haga llorar y contiene contenido un poco más subido de tono.**

 **Ninguno de los personajes de Hey Arnold! me pertenecen ni las referencias a la canción** **Satisfied del musical Hamilton.**

 **Epílogo**

Helga fue instalada en una de las habitaciones libres de la casa de huéspedes, la misma que una vez ocupó la familia Wellington Lloyd , y la que gracias al regreso de los padres del chico fue remodelada junto a gran parte de la pensión.

Miles y Stella guiaron cada paso que ella dio y su novio no podía estar más feliz. Obviamente hubo momentos incómodos, como cuando Stella llevó a su hija política a su primera cita con el ginecólogo explicando que tenían una situación especial y que le gustaría que Helga estuviese protegida contra un embarazo ya que por mucho que ella quisiese tener nietos primero los niños tenían que terminar su educación.

Y si en algún momento alguien pensó que vivir bajo el mismo techo les daría a los jóvenes, llenos de hormonas, la libertad para que pudieran dar el siguiente paso en su relación estaban muy equivocados…

 _Cuatro años después..._

—Por fin, estamos solos... —Arnold se apresuró a sacarse la camiseta, para poder seguir devorando los labios de su novia a la que había tenía acorralada contra la puerta. Después de un tiempo el joven poso sus manos bajo los glúteos de la chica para que esta le rodeara la cintura con las piernas. Cuando por fin pudo estar seguro que ella no caería, la soltó para poder tocarla con manos ansiosas, por donde podía, mientras la besaba con hambre. Aun no sabía el por qué pero necesitaba sentirla más y más cerca.

Helga por su parte no se quedaba atrás, ella también había estado atenta al momento en el que por fin pudieran quedarse a solas para poder disfrutar de su novio. Al alzar sus piernas sobre las caderas del chico su vestido se levantó revelando el inicio sus muslos desnudos, podía sentir al chico frotarse contra ella creando una dolorosa necesidad, su corazón latía más rápido, no podía controlar su respiración que con cada toque se sentía más pesada. Las manos de él hacian que su piel cosquilleara por donde pasaban y ella lo único que podía hacer era apretar fuertemente sus piernas y sujetarse de la espalda de él con las yemas de los dedos aunque estaba desesperada por clavarle las uñas y dientes. Movió las caderas desesperada para calmar la ardiente palpitación que se hacía más intensa con cada embestida que daban.

Arnold solo seguía sus instintos y aunque disfrutaba del movimiento quería más, quería poder grabar cada pequeño detalle de la rubia en su retina por toda la eternidad. Así que con ella en brazos se aventuró a la pequeña cama en la habitación de Helga, haciendo que ambos cayeran sobre el colchón decididos a continuar perdidos en sus propias sensaciones pero para su mala suerte, el golpe de la caída hizo que se activará el mecanismo de guardado quedando ambos atascados contra la pared y el colchón.

Lo intentaron varias veces más, pero el destino estaba en su contra, de una u otra manera cada vez que se perdían en la pasión algo pasaba que los terminaba separando y aunque no pudieron llegar hasta el final hicieron lo suficiente para poder descubrir sus cuerpos mutuamente.

Después de un año peculiarmente duro en la escuela, ambos más mayores y maduros, por fin tuvieron el momento adecuado para poder profesarse su amor de una manera distinta, suave, pausada entre besos, abrazos y lágrimas durmieron desnudos uno en brazo del otro.

Y así fue como fueron encontrados en la mañana siguiente, por la madre del chico, ambos estaban abrazados bajo las sabanas de la cama de él. Stella decidió no avergonzarlos, dejándolo pasar porque después de todo ya estaban grandes y ambos habían recibido su licencia de conducir hace poco así que solo sonrió y los dejo seguir perdidos en su propio mundo. Aunque por parte del abuelo del joven, no tuvieron tanta suerte, el anciano mencionó que mientras iba a su oficina los ruidos delataban de lejos la actividad nocturna, tanto Arnold como Helga tuvieron que aguantar un bochornoso desayuno con las mejillas calientes por los comentarios burlones que les dedicaron todos en la mesa.

Unos meses después y aunque eran muy jóvenes Helga G. Pataki dejó de serlo, para pasar a ser Helga G. Shortman bajo la autorización de los padres de ambos, la ceremonia fue en el registro civil con solo los padres del novio y los mejores amigos de los nuevos esposos.

Miles y Stella estuvieron de acuerdo ya que ambos chicos eran muy maduros para su edad y si bien los Patakis tuvieron sus dudas dieron su aprobación al ver de lejos la sonrisa de felicidad que brillaba en el rostro de su hija, una que ellos nunca pudieron lograr.

En todo ese tiempo, Miriam y Bob terminaron separándose, necesitaban perdonarse ellos mismos antes de buscar el de sus hijas a la que de una u otra forma le causaron un gran daño.

Bob, vendió todo para repartirlo en partes iguales entre su esposa e hijas quedándose solo con uno de sus vehículos para iniciar un viaje de redescubrimiento a través de las carreteras de su país.

Miriam volvió al hogar materno decidida a hacer algo útil con su vida, los sueños que una vez dejo de lado volvían a ella.

Olga, al dejar de sentirse presionada por sus padres y se dedicó a su verdadera vocación, el baile y junto con su novio, recorrió el mundo y no en busca de premios ni reconocimiento si no que enseñando lo que más le gustaba.

Los nuevos cónyuges terminaron juntos la secundaria para pasar a la universidad, antes de entrar tomaron la decisión más difícil de sus vidas se sacaron sus anillos de bodas, guardándolos en una caja fuerte con la promesa que si volvían o no siempre serían honestos con sus sentimientos. Helga le quería dar la oportunidad a Arnold de buscar a alguien mejor y Arnold quería darle la oportunidad a Helga de estar segura que él era lo que quería para toda la vida, después de todo ella nunca había estado enamorada de nadie más.

Ambos se despidieron partiendo a universidades diferentes, Helga estudiaría literatura y Arnold derecho.

Helga conoció mucha gente nueva, nadie realmente especial. Sus habilidades para la literatura sorprendieron a muchos y dejaron envidiosos a unos otros.

A Arnold también le estaba yendo muy bien, seguía manteniendo el contacto con su mejor amigo, Gerald con el cual compartía residencia pero no había día en que no extrañara a su esposa.

Dieciocho meses después, casi a las tres de la mañana, Arnold despertó sobresaltado por el teléfono. Un número desconocido lo llamaba, pensó en no contestar pero un mal presentimiento que no lo había dejado estar tranquilo durante todo el día lo hizo contestar en último momento, después de contestar se paró en un salto, buscando sus cosas por todo el lugar no se dio cuenta que mientras se apoyaba dejó caer un vaso haciendo que Gerald se levantara asustado de su propia habitación.

— ¿Qué pasa viejo? ¿Por qué tanta prisa?— el chico bostezo mientras estiraba los brazos.

—lo siento, me llamaron del hospital. Helga fue atacada. — mientras decía esto Arnold botaba otra cosa más al suelo, estaba realmente nervioso nunca debió haber aceptado que se separaran. Si Helga llegase a morir, no sabría cómo podía seguir viviendo.

—Gerald, al notar cómo Arnold temblaba en casi estado de shock y también muy preocupado por la joven. Se cambió rápidamente y tomo las llaves del auto para dirigirse a la dirección que le indicaba su amigo.

Una vez, llegaron al hospital, los hicieron pasar a una sala donde estaba Helga con una mano vendada y una mejilla morada, Arnold se lanzó a los brazos de su amada llorando. Helga sorprendida por la visita miró a Phoebe, la cual silbó de manera sospechosa, delatándose.

Una vez Arnold estuvo más tranquilo, les explicaron que ambas iban de vuelta de la casa de una amiga, cuando las intentaron asaltar empujando a Phoebe la cual perdió sus lentes quedando indefensa. Helga se interpuso ante su atacante, al cual pudo noquear fácilmente pero lamentablemente fue herida al no notar a un segundo hombre que se acercó con un bate de béisbol, este le dio un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarla al borde la inconciencia al caer pudo sentir el crack de su muñeca y antes de cerrar los ojos pudo ver como Phoebe se hacía cargo de la situación.

Las chicas ya habían declarado a la policía y la herida de Helga, por suerte, no era tan grave como parecía así que ambas podían marcharse. Esa misma noche los rubios volvieron a estar juntos y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo que esos meses de separación fueron la peor idea que habían tenido si al fin y al cabo ambos estaban tan seguro de sus sentimientos que ni siquiera pensaron en mirar en a alguien más.

Phoebe y Gerald, se habían separado mucho antes que sus mejores amigos se casaran y al verse nuevamente juntos, por las circunstancias, pudieron aclarar muchas cosas que habían quedado pendientes entre ellos.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras Helga aun dormía desnuda en la cama de Arnold, el chico se levantó temprano para poder ir a recuperar los anillos de ambos.

Tanto sus abuelos como sus padres miraron al chico asombrado al verlo venir de visita a mitad del periodo universitario, el subió corriendo hasta su habitación y una vez encontró lo que fue a buscar les explico a su familia la situación la cual quería inmediatamente ir a visitar a Helga pero de alguna manera Arnold logro tranquilizar y antes de irse prometió que ambos irían de visita el próximo fin de semana.

Helga despertó adolorida y pronto entro en pánico al no reconocer la habitación en la que estaba pero al notar que la camisa favorita de Arnold la tapaba pronto los recuerdos llegaron a su mente, escucho el sonido de las llaves en la puerta. Arnold entro a paso apresurado, dejando el desayuno que paso a comprar a un lado, esperando que Helga no haya notado su ausencia así que entro rápidamente a su habitación para verla sobre su cama vistiendo solamente la prenda que dejo encima de ella por la mañana, se sentó a su lado para poder abrazarla hasta casi dejarla sin respiración, besarla y volverse a poner sus anillos prometiendo nunca más a sacárselos.

Seis años después, llego el día en que Helga G. Shortman no aguanto más y tuvo que romper su promesa. La mujer, nerviosa espero hasta que Arnold terminara de cenar para poder confesarle su plan a su esposo.

—Arnold, sé que jure que nunca más este anillo pero creo que ya no aguanto más esta situación.

—lo sé, cariño y te entiendo perfectamente. —la consoló tranquilamente el hombre, obviamente que le dolería verse sacarse el anillo pero si ella consideraba que era lo mejor.

— ¿Lo entiendes? —pregunto insegura Helga.

—Claro, que si por eso pase por esto. —Arnold rebusco entre sus bolsillos cierto objeto hasta que lo encontró y se lo tendió a su mujer. — aquí tienes.

Helga abrió el sobre que su marido le entrego, encontrando justo lo que necesitaba. — pero ¿Cómo lo supiste? —la mujer miro encantada la cadena que ahora se alojaba en la palma de su mano.

—bueno dejaste el navegador abierto con cierta información en mi computadora. — el hombre negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida. —Creo que realmente hay que ser muy denso para no entender la indirecta.

Helga sonrió encantada y lo abrazo, teniendo cuidado con su enorme vientre. —bueno, querido. No puedes negar que a veces eres todo un lento cabeza de balón. —Helga no solo recordó su infancia si no todas las indirectas que Arnold, siendo Arnold obvio cuando intento decirle de una manera sutil del bebé. —Miro nuevamente la cadena en sus manos y suspiro. —pero es una verdadera pena sacarme el anillo.

El rubio tomo su rostro entre sus manos para verla directamente a los ojos. —tranquila, ya volverá a tus manos una vez que nazca el bebé no querrás que te pase lo mismo que a Rhonda que tuvieron que cortarle el anillo.

La mujer sonrió recordando como la que solía ser su antigua compañera de escuela lloro a mares al perder su anillo matrimonial. — Que quieres que te diga, Arnoldo. —La mujer se cruzó de brazos fingiendo fastidio —siempre tienes que tener la razón.

Arnold simplemente rodo los ojos divertido ante la actitud infantil de ella, pero después de tantos años ya estaba acostumbrado así que simplemente la abrazo mientras le besaba la mejilla. —por supuesto que tengo la razón, mi ángel.

Helga suspiro y se giró en sus brazos para quedar frente a frente—pero lo amo tanto que me dolería perderlo.

—oye pensé que al que amabas era a mí. —declaro con un mohín.

La mujer le dio un golpe en el hombro antes de besar muchas veces su cara. — No te quieras pasar de listo, cerebro de masa.

—Lo que tú digas, mi amor. Lo que tú digas…

—por supuesto que lo que yo diga, no te veo embarazado así que yo soy la que mando.

La mujer pego un pequeño gritito al ser levantada, de improvisto, mientras Arnold la cargaba de manera nupcial hasta la habitación que ambos compartían.

Cuando nació su hija, Helga lloró y después de muchos años por fin dejó ir el dolor que tanto tiempo había albergado su corazón, fue realmente liberador por fin permitirse liberarse de todo el resentimiento que era una sombra en su vida.

Ella no quería pasarle eso a su pequeña hija y también pudo comprender de cierta manera a su madre y su padre, nada los justificaría pero ella si podía perdonarlos porque después de todos gracias a ellos, ella podía estar ahí en ese momento con su bebe y el amor de su vida.

Su esposo también se dio cuenta de eso, él sabía que ella era feliz y lo amaba con cada fibra de su ser, como él a ella pero de vez en cuando podía notar cierta mirada melancólica así que organizó lo necesario para poder renovar sus votos. Esta vez los Patakis estarían invitados.

Trece años después de que Helga se enterara de la verdad de su nacimiento, pudo decirles a sus padres que los perdonaba y que ya no albergaba ningún tipo de rencor hacia ellos así enterrando el pasado.

Se volvieron a casar un sábado veintiuno de junio, con todas las personas importantes de su vida.

Bob Pataki, llevó a su hija por el pasillo mientras le decía lo muy orgulloso que siempre estuvo de ella hasta entregarla a su esposo por segunda vez.

Por segunda vez porque si bien la primera no había sido en una iglesia, cuando le dio la tutela a los Shortman le estaba entregando a su hija a él chico que siempre estuvo ahí para ella.

Miriam se veía mejor que nunca, él lo sabía, no se habían visto después de su separación y el aún la amaba.

Llego la hora de hacer el Brindis.

Miriam se paró y por primera vez en años levantó una copa para brindar por la felicidad de la familia de su hija.

—Un Brindis por él novio.

Arnold, miró a su esposa la cual las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar tomándola de la mano.

Habían pasado muchos años, muchas cosas juntos un montón de peleas y malos entendidos cuando eran más jóvenes ya ni recordaba quien había comenzado cada una, pero la única vez que se separaron oficialmente y sintió lo que era perder una parte importante de él, prometió que vivirían cada momento al máximo ni uno de los dos era perfecto, pero de cierta manera eso era lo que los complementaba y los hacía amarse cada día más y más.

—Un brindis por la novia.

Helga estaba nerviosa, podrían pasar mil eternidades pero el toque de Arnold aún la hacía sentir la mujer más dichosa de la tierra, lo amaba y él la amaba, tenían una preciosa hija y quien sabia quizás otros más algún día pero lo importante en ese momento era estaban rodeados de las personas que querían y por fin pudo dejar el pasado atrás, miró a los ojos de su cabeza de balón y ella sabía que él estaba viendo en sus ojos lo más bonito que había en ella, un reflejo de él.

—De sus padres, que siempre a su lado estarán.

Ambos novios se besaron una vez más antes de levantar sus copas para Brindar, porque su vida por fin había llegado a un equilibrio, levantaron sus brazos desocupados ya que sus otras manos estaban unidas y mientras todos estaban a sus alrededor alzaron la voz en un Brindis.

 **Fin**

 **Durante la fiesta y después de la fiesta.**

Se vio a Miriam y Bob, bailando juntos, Bob invitó a la mujer a un viaje por todo Texas, quería mostrarle el rancho que había conseguido después de haber vendido las acciones del imperio de Big Bob, Mirian no le prometió nada ya que primero tenía que pedirle permiso a sus padres y su padre era muy estricto ya que era como una tumba.

Él hombre fue cada día, a pedirle permiso al papá de su novia pero el viejo se negaba a hablar, hasta que un día encontró una carta en la lápida. Miriam le conto que encontró dos cartas dirigidas a ellos en las cuales les pedía perdón por haber sido un viejo terco, que estaba muy feliz por ella y que por su puesto Bob contaba con toda su bendición para su familia.

Phoebe y Gerald, siempre tuvieron un amor más suave y lento hasta el día que murieron, rodeados de toda su familia y amigos.

Phil y Gertie eran el alma de la fiesta, nadie sabía cómo daban unos pasos de muerte que debieron haber estados prohibidos para su edad.

Miles y Stella, bailaron como las dos almas gemelas que siempre fueron.

 **Ahora si fin.**

 **NA2: Les recomiendo escuchar la canción _Palabras para Paula_ , esta cancion tambien me inspiro en este fic para la parte de los nacimiento tanto de Helga como de la hija de Helga.**

 **Gracias a todos los que leyeron.**

 **Nos leemos en una próxima oportunidad.**


End file.
